<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ashen Reincarnate by OhLookAWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742850">Ashen Reincarnate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhLookAWriter/pseuds/OhLookAWriter'>OhLookAWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ashen Rebirth [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Other, Time Loop, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhLookAWriter/pseuds/OhLookAWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Till fate do us part... in about two weeks." Byleth and Beleth get stuck in a time loop, a very tired "outsider" somehow gets dragged in too; shenanigans from a trio long time(?) friends ensue. Comments appreciated!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ashen Rebirth [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Description: Byleth and Beleth get stuck in a time loop, a very tired "outsider" somehow gets dragged in too; shenanigans from a trio of tired, overpowered friends ensue.</p><p>-----------------------------------<br/>
Cold green eyes slid open to the light pitter-patter of rain.</p><p> </p><p>The moment Byleth awoke, he shot out of bed, jostled Beleth awake, and ran to his change of clothes as fast as possible, tunic already over his head by the time Beleth groggily peered upward.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" Beleth mumbled in a tired voice, words slightly slurred and muffled from the pillow. A cot rustle signified to Byleth that she had no intention of getting up from the warm embrace of her blankets.</p><p> </p><p>Byleth smirked, and began counting time in his head. "Saw Sothis."</p><p> </p><p>And then Beleth's eyes immediately shot open, all traces of fatigue gone in an instant. Within the next few moments, her cot was thrown wide open, bed hair was hastily straightened out, and two feet were already hitting the floor running. She followed her brother's example and hurried to get dressed, equipping well-worn gear that contradicted their age.</p><p> </p><p>Byleth, already packing two bags, glanced over at Beleth hopping to put on her boots through half assembled armor. “Took you long enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>The timing always varied by a few months, but one thing remained constant through all the lives they lived.</p><p> </p><p>When a sleeping, lime-haired goddess on a throne appeared in their dreams, a battered boy the same age as the twins would soon follow, stumbling into their lives like clockwork.</p><p> </p><p>The Eisner twins ran outside as soon as they were dressed, snagging two iron swords propped up against the tent wall as they exited the encampment. The cool autumn air hit their faces as they zoomed past Jeralt, only sparring a cheerful "Good Morning!" and "We'll be back before breakfast!" before dashing into the nearby woods.</p><p> </p><p>Jeralt, already used to the twins' antics, merely sighed and took another sip from his ceramic cup.</p><p> </p><p>The sky was covered by a blanket of clouds, and the thick foliage made the forest floor all the darker. The leaves were damp from the morning dew, making only a near inaudible rustle as the twins navigated through the trees. An earthly musk filled the air, the air's humidity cool and moist against the running figures in the forest. It was a perfect day for a certain someone to be making a daring escape from bandits.</p><p> </p><p>They ran for a few more minutes, weaving through the underbrush and leaping over small streams. As they approached a small clearing, they were rewarded by a familiar yelp, as a black-haired boy stumbled down a sudden dip in the earthen floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Starloon!" the twins simultaneously shouted with glee. Beleth bounded forward to meet the figure, tossing a piece of wrapped bread as she ran. Byleth merely dipped into a walking bow, a small smile adorning his face.</p><p> </p><p>The boy looked up, his face splitting into a smile of recognition. "Eisners!" he called back. He caught the parcel and began tearing at the loaf. As he ate, he got up, brushing away the dirt from his thin cotton pants. He looked just like he did the last few iterations, messy hair framing a face with an almost carefree smile that didn't quite reach haunted eyes. He was shorter than the twins, only coming up to their eyes, and would not change much in height over the next few years, much to his annoyance. He shouldered a battered iron ax with an air of familiarity as if he has already spent years with the weapon.</p><p> </p><p>The touching moment was interrupted as a Starloon’s axe shifted to block an incoming arrow. His eyes rolled with mild annoyance as the trio took cover among the trees, weapons drawn and minds running. “Ah, right,” he muttered with a distracted tone. “That’s a thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Stowing the bread away, he glanced at the enemy formations, then at the Eisners with a slight shrug, and signaled the plan with his hands. Waiting only momentarily for conformation, he burst out into the clearing, axe deftly deflecting any incoming missiles. Meanwhile, the Eisners crept stealthily along the treeline, small bodies making the most of the dotted cover and shadowy enclaves. They darted from archer to archer, leaving slit throats and bleeding bodies in their wake. Relieved from the pressure, Starloon burst through the opposite treeline, his axe’s momentum tearing through the first axeman with terrifying brutality. He swung again, using the axe’s momentum to compensate for his weaker body.</p><p> </p><p>The trio regathered at the edge the next clearing, attempting to counter push against the bandits. As they hid from the next volley of arrows, Starloon chuckled, “I see you haven’t gotten rusty!”</p><p> </p><p>“Naturally,” Byleth’s cool voice cut out over the underbrush. “Surprised you can still wield that thing though. You look as if you haven’t eaten in days.” Without waiting for an answer, he continued skirting around the clearing, crouched low and sword drawn.</p><p> </p><p>Beleth tossed a bow and quiver to Starloon, who caught it with practiced ease and shot two arrows outwards, pegging one of the archers between the eyes, the other in his heart. “Too true,” he said to no one in particular. “Just can’t seem to get a good meal these days, yeah?” He chuckled at his own joke.</p><p> </p><p>Beleth merely rolled her eyes and picked up another bow and quiver from a fallen bandit to join the assault. “How close were you last iteration?”</p><p> </p><p>The crisp twang of Starloon’s bow slowed for a moment, as his smile became slightly strained. "They made progress on their new experiment. But I fear that once they perfect one thing, they'll move on to the next, until my eventual demise." He gave a theatrical sigh and absently twisted his wrist lightly, no doubt thinking about the horrors he was put through. He jumped at the sound of a particularly large impact followed by muted gurgling, as a body was pushed out into the clearing, Byleth following with bloodied clothes. He gave the hand signal for “all clear”, and returned to the group.</p><p> </p><p>Starloon waved the concerned look Beleth was shooting him, hands already searching the bandit's bodies for anything useful. “Drat,” he muttered. “No tomes.” The trio gathered any weapons in decent condition, placing them aside to be carried back later. Rinsing his hands in a nearby stream, he pulled out the bread again, finishing it with large bites. Pocketing the cloth, he clapped his hands and said, “I suppose we should figure out how to convince Captain Jeralt to let me stay, hm?”</p><p> ----------------------------</p><p>The walk back was filled with stories from the twin’s previous timeline, choice weapons from the pile slung over their back.</p><p> </p><p>“Still can’t believe that Claude actually has the guts to backflip off of a wyvern,” Beleth’s smiled, laughter spreading through the warming forest. “Perhaps I should run Golden Deer again sometime,” she trailed off, eyes defocusing onto the forest canopy. As the sun came up, the local animals began to wake, making the forest come alive.</p><p> </p><p>“I taught him to Windboost last time,” Byleth said, a hint of pride escaping from his naturally deadpan exterior. “Sothis knows how many flips he performed after that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Count?” Starloon queried. It was impossible that--</p><p> </p><p>“I think the highest he got was 23.”</p><p> </p><p>Heck. That was definitely higher than his eight flips. “Bet,” he smirked. He had a score to beat.</p><p> </p><p>Without giving the twins any sort of warning, he clamored up onto the nearest tree. After getting about fifty feet high, he unslung his bow and jumped.</p><p> </p><p>“Yoink.”</p><p> </p><p>That was a terrible idea. A very, very terrible idea. He motioned for his wind spell, before promptly realizing that he was a small child that had zero magic tolerance. He vaguely heard the twins yell something, and felt the beginnings of Wind being cast on his body.</p><p> </p><p>Should he still go for the arrow? He already climbed up here, might as well do with what you got. He let loose the arrow at a tree about 70 feet away and returned to flailing his arms wildly. He tried to send Wind downwards, but it wasn’t much better than what the Eisners were doing.</p><p> </p><p>And there was the sharp impact-- oh? Nope, still falling. He must have hit a branch or something.</p><p> </p><p>“Ack!” There was the sharp impact. He let out a groan. He was not waking up happy tomorrow. On the bright side, he wasn’t dead.</p><p> </p><p>“What were you thinking?” Beleth hissed.</p><p> </p><p>JK he was totally dead. He blearily looked up, and his head immediately swam. If he got a concussion, he would be sorely disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, sorry,” Starloon mumbled. He must have looked only slightly apologetic, because Beleth started glaring harder. He turned up the apologetic-looking meter, and chuckled for good measure. “Forgot I’m not quite up to speed yet.” He flexed what limited muscles he still had, testing his strength. He snapped, creating a small flurry which switched to sparks, and then to a dancing flame. “You know I don’t always live through my childhood, unlike you two.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still,” Beleth huffed. “You could at least show some care for the life we just saved.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was an excellent shot though,” Byleth mused. Starloon turned to Byleth, who was examining where the arrow hit. the vine hanging on the tree trunk now split in two. “I am assuming you meant to hit this?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take it,” Starloon mumbled dejectedly. Claude: one, Starloon: nill.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Starloon integrates himself into mercenary life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the twins entered the camp, clothes bloodied and dragging another small child behind them, Jeralt immediately broke off from his conversation and rushed over to the trio’s position. </p><p>Starloon figured that Jeralt’s reaction was wholly justified. The conversation was probably something lame like taxes anyway. </p><p>“Morning!” Beleth chirped. She seemed completely unconcerned of their appearance. Was this normal this time around?</p><p>“The spoils of our battle are approximately a 15-minute walk from here,” Byleth added. He was using that professional voice of his, tone clipped as if he were simply reporting to the archbishop.</p><p>Starloon internally sighed, noticing Jeralt’s increasingly bewildered expression. They really weren’t helping their case. </p><p>During his introduction, he merely gave jazz hands, praying and hoping that his iteration wouldn’t end here. He doubted it, but each glance towards his small frame made him just a tad more nervous.</p><p>Jeralt sighed and motioned for a group to go claim the weapons. “Get yourselves cleaned up,” he grumbled. He jerked his thumb in the general direction of the bathhouse. “You might as well go too. I’ll at least have the decency to let you freshen up.”</p><p>----</p><p>Thankfully, Starloon knew how to summon a small fire, so even though they were using water from yesterday’s draw, the water was at least lukewarm. </p><p>Toweling off his mid-length hair and getting dressed in fresh clothes, he sauntered around the camp, reorienting himself with the layout. The soles of Byleth’s old boots tapped against the packed earth floor. Starloon presumed this meant safety from rain, but he couldn’t be sure. Jeralt had to leave to collect the pay for their most recent mission, and the twins left to inform the rest of the camp of his presence, so he had some time to kill. He found himself winding up in the training area, although calling it that might be a little generous. It was simply a clearing, with a few training weapons and tomes to the side, dummies weighted by sandbags sitting peacefully along the clearing’s edge. He reached for a tome, immediately surprised by its heftiness. He heaved, two hands lugging the tome up before a small gust took over, pages rustling open and book floating steadily in front of him. </p><p>“Wind!”</p><p>Starloon’s arms flew open, tome jumping a little, as a sharp gust slammed into a training dummy. Much to Starloon’s dismay, its foundation didn’t so much as move, much less be knocked over. </p><p>Hoo boy, he had a ways to go.</p><p>He set the tome back down and opted to train with a practice sword instead. If he was questioned, it would be easier to explain the use of an easily replaceable wooden blade compared to the relatively expensive tome. Rolling his shoulders, he got to work. </p><p>Disciplined, sharp thwacks were heard for the rest of the afternoon. The Ashen Demons would soon have a third joining their ranks. </p><p>---------------</p><p>“So, what exactly brought you here?” Jeralt mused, the glow of the firelight casting harsh shadows against the sharp contours of the older man’s face. Dinner was drawing to a close, as various members of Jeralt’s mercenaries milled about, gathering around other fires to socialize or going out to the nearby town to look for a tavern. It was just the two of them sitting by the campfire, steaming mugs of coffee and tea sending small swirls into the night sky. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, you know,” Starloon began. He swirled his beverage lightly, letting the steam ease the biting cold. “Got caught up in a kidnapping, grabbed some guy’s ax, escaped, found your kids.” He shrugged without looking up, and continued, “Just your average kiddo here.” He glanced up and spread his arms slightly, taking extra care not to spill his drink.</p><p> </p><p>Jeralt snorted. “Doesn’t quite seem average. Then again, I suppose my kids aren’t any better.” He looked fondly over towards their tent. “Always energetic, those two.” He sighed and shook his head ruefully. Face sobering, he continued, “It’s odd. If I hadn't known better, I would have guessed you three have known each other for a long time now. At least they mellowed out a little after meeting you.”</p><p>The irony nearly caused Starloon to laugh. Nearly. He still had to get back into his gentleman thief act, after all. Nothing could be done about that, he supposed. It’s not like he could go around proclaiming he was stuck in a time loop.</p><p> Instead, he merely bowed, adorning an easy smile on his face. “I am glad to be of service.”</p><p>Jeralt grumbled, saying something about kids being dramatic these days. Right, he was a “smol” child now, not some edgy teen. “Well, I’d hope so. Beleth explained your situation, but if you want to stay with us, you’ll have to earn it.” Jeralt grumbled out.</p><p>As Jeralt listed his new responsibilities, Starloon slowly began to pale. He chillingly remembered why Jeralt’s mercenaries were famed around the continent.</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>"How long did Sothis estimate it would take her to put you two in the same timeline again?" Starloon asked. The trio circled the dying embers of a small oil lamp, finishing their latest batch of trinkets for the market. Already done for the night, his fingers worked on weaving cotton into some gauze.</p><p>"Five iterations for each of us," Beleth spoke, chin thoughtfully resting on her hand. A map of a Fodlan, filled with notes and arrows, was laid out on the tent floor, illuminated by the small lantern. Her fingers danced, expertly weaving together the spare bits of cloth into dolls.</p><p>The things we do to pass the time. </p><p>“Which means that we don't want to waste this chance." Byleth ended his trinket-making early, opting to scan over the map once more, critical eyes looking for potential improvements in their plans. "I doubt we would be in a good place next time if we ended this iteration off on a… more sour note."</p><p>"One of the many downsides of immortality," Beleth quipped. She had her eyebrows slightly knit, and mouth curled downwards into a slight frown. She expertly made the final fold for her doll and set it aside with the others. “Let’s call it a night.”</p><p>--------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Hah!” Beleth’s sword came crashing down upon Byleth’s impeccable defense, a small shifting of his blade moving Beleth’s sword clear of his body. An expert flick of his wrist pushed Beleth’s sword far out from her center, then whipped back to make a picture-perfect thrust. Beleth sidestepped and spun around the counterattack, using the gained momentum to bring her sword around her back and abuse the opening. If it were anyone else, it may have worked. But Byleth’s sword, never overextended, simply shifted again, although he did have to back off from the vicious assault, eyes narrowed and mouth pulled into the beginnings of a grimace. </p><p>Starloon eyes flitted between the fight and pages filled with the beginnings of crest research, the margins dotted with a messy scrawl of notes and questions from last iterations. A quill idly somersaulted between his fingers as he enjoyed the crisp morning air. “Don’t get beat up too badly,” Starloon jeered from the sidelines. </p><p>Byleth’s blade glanced off of Beleth’s defense as he went on the offensive, probing strikes rarely leaving him vulnerable to attack. He suddenly shoved his blade upwards to get in close and render Beleth’s sword useless, but Beleth merely danced backward, blade flicking out in half-hearted retaliation, already knowing it was unlikely to land.  </p><p>Both duelists saluted each other, then turned their attention to Starloon. Byleth’s deadpan stare met Starloon’s relaxed one. With the utmost seriousness, he stated, “Impossible. No one survives an angry Beleth.” </p><p>Beleth elbowed her brother hard, a displeased look on her face. “And what is that supposed to mean?” she demanded. She moved into the classic “Lean forward, hands-on-hips” pose, a pout on her face. </p><p>She still pulled it off as a small child. Or maybe that is why she could pull it off.</p><p>Byleth shot Starloon an incredulous look, which amounted to the slightest raise of his brow. He could almost hear the levels of doubt Byleth was radiating.</p><p>“Nothing, nothing,” Byleth waved Beleth off, feet already moving to put some distance between the two.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll think of something later.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Early Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Starloon reintegrates himself into society and flexes his pseudo-main character abilities.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Edited the first half of the first scene on 7/19/2020 to try to emulate grief more, although I am not done. Thank you to ReynaAtTheEnd for giving me inspiration!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <span>Chapter 3</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That scar,” Byleth trailed off. His brow furrowed. “It’s similar to ours, is it not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth gestured to the scar over his heart, the stream from the hot spring slightly obscuring Starloon’s view. He looked down at the object that reminded him of </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Ah, that,” he muttered, placing a hand over the scar. He shifted uncomfortably. “So it would seem.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this what you meant by ‘progressing’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starloon traced a finger along the pale line. Painful memories danced on the fringes of his mind; if he tried, he saw brilliant eyes, a beaming smile—. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cut himself off.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> it’s fine, just breathe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Breathe, breathe, breathe breathe breathe </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the familiar mantra that got him this far with his sanity intact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he said, hoping his voice didn’t sound too strained. Did he really want this type of progress? After all, it left him nothing to come back to when fate eventually claims him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. He couldn’t afford to go down that train of thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suspected as much,” Byleth said. He reached out, gently grabbing a bundle of hair. “Don’t think the strands of white hair were unnoticed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What did they do to you?” she asked. Her hand gently brushed</span>
  </em>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starloon recoiled from Byleth’s touch, taking in deep, heaving breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>breahbreathbreathbreath</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth was still bent over in shock, hand still reaching out. The shock was then quickly replaced with neutrality. Leaning back and hands folded over his mouth, he hummed darkly. In a terrifying voice, he proclaimed, “I’ll be sure to make them suffer then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starloon hummed in weak agreement, his breathing shallow. The twin beats in his chest were a comfort and suffering, the measured, deafening </span>
  <em>
    <span>“thu- thump”</span>
  </em>
  <span> a reminder of the price he paid for a mere chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chance at salvation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He managed a weak smile. “I pray I’ll be by your side to see it happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth nodded stiffly, sinking out of view and into the obscurity of the steam and water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starloon sighed, lamenting the ruined atmosphere. Trying to keep his voice from hitching, he asked in a quiet voice, “I suppose I should ask this now then. How are you holding up? In terms of the whole time loop thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Small sloshing noises were Byleth’s initial response. “Mentally?” He chuckled bitterly. “Not quite there yet. Don’t worry, we still care about life.” More splashing and fidgeting. Byleth croaked out the beginning of a sentence, then seemingly stopped. “I’m more worried about you,” he finally began in a soft voice. “At least our long lifespan’s give us a buffer period to recover. You, on the other hand,” Byleth trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starloon sensed that Byleth was changing the subject, but did not press further.  “I don’t have the difficult decisions that you have,” Starloon shrugged slightly. He needn’t concern the twins with his latest development. “I couldn’t imagine choosing between you and your sister if it came to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully,” Byleth sighed, “we won’t have to deal with said choices in the near future.” A flick of water assaulted Starloon from the mist. “And with luck, you will be free to assist us too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fate forces our hands!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through the corner of her eye, Beleth watched as Starloon’s blade struck deep into a brigand’s chest, the resulting bloodstain unintelligible from the many others that covered his face and clothes. As luck would have it, Jeralt’s mercenaries ran across a small village who needed a bandit group cleared out; it was a simple day job that gave Starloon the perfect chance to show off his capabilities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snarling, Starloon tore his sword upwards, gore showering down upon him. He kicked the corpse away with unnecessary force. “The blood river flows.” He swapped his chipped sword for the corpse’s, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed to be doing fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brutal,” Beleth noted. She gingerly circled around the resulting mess; to be caught on slippery ground was never a good thing. “You holding up okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starloon turned back, the predatory sneer flickering to a charming smile. “Don’t worry about me,” Starloon beamed. “I can handle myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dear Sothis, he still got it. Even if he was covered in blood and had the Dimitri™ bloodthirst smile just moments before, he was still quite the charmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth briefly wondered how many hearts he could capture at the monastery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing those thoughts away, she admonished, “Don’t push yourself too hard. You're still recovering.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M’ fine,” he grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tree incident,” Beleth shot back. “And your bloodlust is acting up again.” She moved to position herself behind Starloon. She would be ready to help him, even if some other people would take his word for his condition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at you Byleth, she thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starloon shook his head. “It is? I didn’t even notice.” He paused, processing Beleth’s first statement, and his eyes widened. “You're never going to let me live that down, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without waiting for a response, he dashed forward to assist another mercenary, abusing the thief's distraction to weave in a clean hit where the cloth armor was thin. “We strike!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mercenary gave his thanks and moved on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within the hour, they spotted Byleth a little ways ahead, somehow having integrated himself into the vanguard. His sword was sheathed, instead opting to use an ax that he must have looted off of another bandit.  He handled the weapon with surprising grace, considering his small frame. The ax was in constant motion, momentum from blocking attacks simply being converted to an offensive swing. “Become swept in time’s flow!” His ax tore through an opening, effectively ending the fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starloon, lagging a little bit and drenched in sweat, wheezed out, “Warmaster?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it.” Byleth paused momentarily to switch his weapon again, picking up a new ax from the bandit he just fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always your favorite class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or Mortal Savant.” he quipped. He turned slightly.  “Watch your voice, I can hear fatigue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh. Even brother dearest objected sometimes. “He’s right you know. We’ll get targeted if they hear you like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starloon sighed in defeat. “Fine, fine.” Beleth watched him return to the rearguard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the battle was rather uneventful. Once ensuring that Starloon really did stay at the rearguard, Beleth advanced to join her brother at the vanguard. As the last bandits were routed, Starloon reemerged from his place of rest, joining the twins to finish the job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wyvern Knight, Wyvern Knight!” Starloon chanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth sighed. “Do you know how expensive Wyverns are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll feed it every day and take it on walks, I swear!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth sighed deeper.“It’s not a dog, Starloon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your assistance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mercenary nodded in response to Byleth’s steep bow. “You’re doing well. We’ll make a mage out of you two yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth watched impassively as the mercenary walked away. He always considered himself lucky to have a father with so many connections. It made it easier to brush up on the basics of each weapon type. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth winced as he felt the weight of Beleth’s arm rest on his forehead, her form towering over him. Her pockets were filled with hastily folded parchment, the barely legible scribbles showing in the corners.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soon,” he muttered with a grimace. He tightened the crease on his immaculately folded notes a little harder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Patience</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought. He was always taller in the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got up, tucking neatly folded parchment into his pocket. Slinging a knapsack containing the rest of his materials over his shoulder, he nodded affirmatively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starloon was found at the training grounds, refining his lance techniques. He had this look of intense focus, grim determination creasing his face into tight wrinkles. He looked up when the twins came close, his face relaxing. “Learn anything?” He stopped his drills and propped himself on the lance, driving the butt into the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their father made it easier for them to get help from any of his many connections. Sadly, that blessing did not extend to Starloon. Instead, one of the twins usually tutored Starloon on what they learned for the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Refreshed some reason magic,”  Byleth responded. “Just reviewing the theory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starloon hummed with mild displeasure.  “Ah joy, theory,” he scowled slightly. He flourished his lance and set it down upon the weapons rack. “Just give me a sec.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All was still, all was silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Behold my power!” Starloon flicked his rod dramatically into the pond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most were still, most were silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth sighed, his laser-focused stare on the buoy broken for just a moment as he closed his eyes in slight annoyance. “You're scaring the fish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, but what’s the fun in being silent?” Starloon queried. He slung an arm, beginning to show signs of toning, around Byleth’s shoulder. It signified the progress of his recovery. “The world's your stage,” he whispered dramatically, arm stretched out, framing a clear, blue sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were so good in competition too,” Beleth lamented. Her voice held the slightest hints of flair, and her head was hanging slightly. She held her pole with one hand, freeing up the other for a novel that hid her fond smile. Her foot idly wiggled back and forth at the lake waterfront.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth shook his head. Sothis dammit Starloon, quit charming his sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Or himself, but that’s beside the point).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, but the stakes are high there!” he laughed. He spread his arms as wide as his grin. “But here, we can only lose our dignity in front of each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, his line got a bite. With surprising skill, he pulled the fish out of the water, landing it perfectly in an awaiting bucket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talk about dramatic timing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starloon sauntered over and unhooked the fish from his hook, lazily casting the line out again. He took a cursory glance into the buckets already filled with fish. “Nice,” he cheered. “We’ll be feasting tonight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meat,” Beleth moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth smirked, dangling a piece of smoked meat out of Beleth’s reach. Beleth was making large hops, arms waving wildly in a futile attempt to snag the tasty treat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is payback, Beleth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The joys of being taller,” Byleth noted smugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You back already?” Byleth said, giving a cursory glance upwards from his training. Beleth was practicing on the other end of the field, working on her spells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Starloon sighed. “Crest scholars still don’t take kindly to young children trying to involve themselves in their research.” He brightened up and pulled out a certificate, showing it off proudly. “I passed the Myrmidon certification test though! It’s a shame your father won’t let you near the larger churches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get the intermediate classes and onwards at the academy,” Beleth shrugged. “The power boosts help, but we’ll make do on our own.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was true that the blessings gained from the certification exams boosted growth and progress, but Beleth knew the last thing her father wanted was to be found by the church.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t there that one guy we meet in Alliance territory?” Byleth asked. “He seemed to let you take an apprenticeship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Assuming everything goes to plan, yes,” Starloon shrugged. “But I want to start now!” He sagged a little, closing his eyes in disappointment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll get there, I’m sure,” Byleth tapped Starloon consolingly with Wind on the back. “Only have to wait a few more years.”’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Research takes more than one year, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sadly,” Beleth lamented. “If only you had more time.” She trailed off, wishing that Time Pulse was just a tad bit more powerful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, a lot more powerful. She would have to reverse time by the weeks or even months to get back to the start of an experiment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starloon caught a training sword Byleth threw at him, twirling the hilt with ease. “A lifetime!” he laughed, swinging his sword with a sense of satisfaction. “And luckily for us, we have quite a few.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Starloon is an OC from another one of my stories, if anyone was curious. </p><p>Chapters are first posted on my blogger! Help me make the story better by being a beta reader and giving feedback. https://ashenreincarnate.blogspot.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. As Time's Flow Erodes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A spar, a mission, and a very concerned Beleth walk into a bar.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <span>Chapter 4</span>
</h2>
<p>
  <span>“We strike!” Starloon’s sword flickered into an expertly placed thrust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth leaned forward into the strike, his own sword kept close to his body. His free hand whipped up into a hook, which Starloon ducked under. “Who’s ‘we’?” Byleth queried. He danced away from Starloon’s swipe at his feet, blade flickering out in a defensive thrust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take away the joy, why don’t you?” he shot back. He rolled to dodge the thrust and, backed by a wind spell, thrust the sharp edge of his sword forward while holding it diagonally, pushing Byelth’s blade outward. He delivered a fast straight with a curled fist, but Byleth danced backward again. He eyed the clearing edge warily, aware of how close he was to stumbling out of bounds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re overextending yourself,” Byelth warned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re losing ground,” Starloon shot back. Nosferatu rippled outward from his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fair, but that’s easy to change.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth rushed forward, weaving around the faith magic. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Click-click</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his sword came down in precise strikes, snaking around Starloon’s defenses. “Keep your guard up,” he quipped, voice airy and light. He parried a counterattack with ease, punishing it with a straight that caught Starloon on the shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starloon’s grimace was a pleasant sight. He let out his own straight, but Byleth easily caught it and threw Starloon over his body. He rolled snarling, his hands flying outward to cast Wind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you need to learn how to commit more!” He leaped forward, covered by the Wind spell, and brought his sword down heavily, it’s power further accentuated with Thunder. Byleth stumbled backward, barely bringing his sword up again to block the follow-up thrust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth winced, noting the numbness in his arm. Perhaps gaining ground wasn’t that easy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth let the next blow slide off his sword, and snapped his foot outward </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ack!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starloon would definitely be feeling that one tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Sagittae!” Byleth sharp voice rang outwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starloon fell into a roll and pivoted. “Sagittae!” he wheezed slightly, drawing out the first syllable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Through the smoke, Byleth pursued, crouched low and blade flickering out to catch a roll. Starloon summoned Wind and vaulted over Byleth, backpedaling and getting into a defensive stance. “Not so fast!” Starloon yelled. He caught the next two blows in a more favorable position, a grim smile on his face, body low and eyes narrowed; a madman who was losing the advantage. He sprung up, eyes alight, blade sweeping outward defensively, and flipped back with an impressive show of acrobatics to the center of the training area. Swordpoint out, he flipped his hair, glistening beads of sweat falling from his bangs. “And so we find ourselves here once more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drama queen,” Byleth shook his head. Seeing that another mercenary was waiting, he sheathed his sword and threw him a skin of water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s what I do best,” he winked. He caught the skin with grace, taking a long swig. He winced. “That kick is going to stay with me tonight isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Was it really necessary?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Well yes, but actually no.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Starloon merely sobbed, then instantly regretted it when his side flashed with more pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Flower?” Starloon offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t bribe me into being your friend,” Beleth sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regardless, she still took the flower with a light blush and a beaming smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are my danger senses tingling?” Starloon muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth’s eyes glinted in the darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kid, you alright?” Jeralt nudged the cloth mass in the middle of the path.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth jumped up from his cape cocoon, slightly sheepish. “Don’t mind me,” he sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-----------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A new mission?” Starloon entered the war tent, dusting his hands against each other. Stopping in front of the table, his body bobbed comically, practically hopping into place. With a wink, he continued, “I am willing to serve.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be so willing yet,” Beleth groaned. She still wasn’t okay with the plan, regardless of who she was paired with. “We’re using warp strats.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And,” Starloon drawled. “I don’t see the problem here. Warp strats are best strats.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Into a thief stronghold?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starloon deflated slightly. “I’m sure it will be fine.” He rubbed his hands together. “Who’s being sent?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and Beleth,” Byleth cut in. “Our father told us to fill you in.” He gestured to the large map in the center of the room. “This is a general layout of the field we’ll be fighting on. The objective is to purge a bandit nest in noble territory, and retrieve a stolen heirloom unscathed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose that’s where the warp strats come in?” Starloon raised his brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth nodded. “We can’t risk the enemy using the artifact as a bargaining chip. And more people means more liability and chances to be seen. I trust you two’s abilities enough. All you need to do is get into position, wait for our initial assault, then use the distraction to escape with the heirloom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still don’t like it,” Beleth frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be fine,” Starloon dismissed. “I got you after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-----------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was not fine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your soul is mine!” Starloon intoned, eyes wide with exhilaration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The creepy grin that Starloon wore made him look all the closer to an insane version of Hubert, waves of bloodlust rolling off his form. His sword swung in a wide arc, cutting the latest bandit clean across his chest, a fast trail of blood leaving a long red line on the stone tile floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bloodlust or no, at least Starloon was strong. Beleth already struggled to keep Dimitri alive, and the man would often solo entire squads of soldiers with ease. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is why you don’t hire two merc groups without telling both of them!” Beleth cursed softly. The other mercenary group was spotted escaping with the artifact, and Beleth had to pry it off of the guard that retrieved it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even worse, Starloon decided that, “Hey, now would be a great time to go Dimitri™ on these people!”, and ended up slaughtering more than Byleth’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>entire army.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh look,” Starloon cackled, sheathing his sword into another body. “You’re dead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Case in point. This is why defensive tactics are never a good idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Except the 90% of the time they are, but that’s not the point). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starloon leapt out of the guard tower, a burst of wind carrying him far into another group of enemies. His sword was the baton; the respondent the blood river that flowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Wait, was the blood actually hovering in the air? Okay, now he’s just being flashy.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, come on! Give me a fight,” Starloon laughed. His sword plunged relentlessly into a mutilated corpse, each thrust of his sword turning its appearance closer and closer to a pincushion. Beleth followed suit, landing in a safer location and working her way from there. By the time she arrived, he was already surrounded by piles of bodies, each more broken than the last.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your flank!” Beleth cried out worriedly. She grimaced as she was forced to stop and deal with her own group of enemies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So close,” Starloon spun around, sword lopping a bandit’s head clean off. Thunder rippled around him, ozone and ash following the dull thumps of falling bodies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beleth frowned with concern, her own opponents disposed of with a quick Fire spell. Before Starloon could run off again, she tapped him on the shoulder with a light Wind spell. “Are you okay?” she spoke out hesitantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The flickering light in front of Starloon puttered out, heavy breathing replacing the hum. In response to Beleth’s call, his eyes closed a fraction, the light of sanity coming back to them. “It’s gotten worse,” he murmured distastefully. “This bloodlust...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No heck, Sherlock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beleth moved herself to Starloon’s back. He couldn’t head another assault in this condition. “Could it be a result of the new experiments?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Manifesting now? Possible. I am entering my teen years I suppose,” he chuckled breathily. He raised his shield against an incoming arrow, Beleth returning the shot with her own bow.  “Have I gotten more handsome yet?” He winked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, but that’s not the point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not important!” Beleth dismissed him. Not the place to think about his “Charm +20” personal skill. “We need to regroup, get out of here.” She scanned the battlefield for an avenue of escape. “Be a dear and try to make sure we don’t get killed, won’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do I do against the snipers and ballistae?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beleth shrugged slightly, pushing them down to avoid a meteor. “And the mages,” Starloon added, wincing at the crater that the spell created.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno, hit them back,” Beleth rolled, releasing an arrow towards the offending mage,  “We held lessons for a reason you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not exactly a place to practice,” Starloon muttered. They ducked into a forest, the foilage protecting them from part of the onslaught. Starloon unslung his bow and took aim, the creaking of the bow in unison with a sharp intake of breath. “Vibe check.” The arrow flew a fair distance before pegging a meteor mage in the chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice shot,” Beleth said with approval.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beginners luck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beleth drew her sword and rushed out, drawing a clean hit across an axman’s chest. The duo leaped into the next forest, repeating the process; Attack, move to the next “safe” point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It worked, Beleth supposed. It wasn’t the fastest or most fun way, but it worked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let this be a lesson!” A wyvern came crashing down on the field in front of them, the rider taking out the entire group easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t a professor yet!” Starloon shouted, waving his arms. Beleth led the limping man to the wyvern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Habit,” Byleth shrugged. He pulled Starloon up, then got off of the saddle. “You retrieved the heirloom, correct?” Starloon nodded. “Hm.” Byleth turned to his sister with a raised eyebrow. “He good?” Byleth asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His bloodlust got worse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dimitri level?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not quite. He can still regain control reliably.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lovely chat about the person in front of you and all,” Starloon protested, already slinging spells outwards upon approaching enemies. He narrowly swatted an incoming arrow and gestured wildly at the advancing forces. “But can we have this conversation before we get turned into a practice target?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth hummed dismissively. “Got enough strength to fly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sadly, yes,” Starloon sighed. “Did we really have to accept a job storming a criminal base?” he whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You literally took out half of the opposing forces,” Byleth deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beleth OP, please nerf!” Starloon yelled, ascending into the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-----------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me a spark!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth responded immediately, Elfire tome already igniting in the chilly air. A wind blast ripped through the fire, sending great billows of flame through the advancing enemy line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fluttering of paper cut over the fading sound of chaos, Starloon’s wind tome appearing through the thick snowfall. Three other tomes swirled around him, twin Levin swords adding to his intimidating stature. Even so soon after the fight began, the furline of his winter clothing was matted with blood, and hair stuck to a forehead covered with rapidly cooling sweat.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Return the boy, and we’ll stop our assault.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The ominous message’s words were as chilling as the air around them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“This city will be the first to burn.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn. So soon, huh?” He let lose a mirthless chuckle, flickering crest winking out of sight. Even though he was yelling, the pace at which they were moving made much of the sound to be lost to the wind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only our 14th birthday,” Byleth confirmed. His blank stare evaluated the passing battlefield, hands snapping occasionally to send Elfire bursts into approaching mercenaries. The importance and time sensitivity compelled him to bring his best equipment for the fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silken robes of the Mortal Savant were a welcome feeling, if only for the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starloon rushed forward, his blade easily embedding itself into another person’s rib cage, an electric shock ending any suffering early and violently throwing the body into a tree. “Hope Beleth’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth merely hummed in agreement. He knew she would be fine protecting the townsfolk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, aren’t you chatty today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More wind erupted from Starloon’s hands, the duo riding it to vault gracefully into another enemy outpost. Levin swords crackled in unison as great thunderbolts were brought down upon the encampment, ending all and any struggle instantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A quick glance told them all they needed to know. “No masks,” Starloon muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if on cue, the grotesque silhouettes of demonic beasts appeared in the direction of the city, their roars reaching even to the far distance Byleth traveled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth blinked. “Heck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tribute time boyos.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starloon pulled the tome the messenger gave them at the start of the battle. His feet shifted uneasily and his breaths became more full. “And I dealt with these outdated things too,” he said, gesturing to the tomes. He chuckled sadly, face looking up towards the falling snow. “I’ll miss this,”  he murmured, eyes clouded and expression thoughtful. He shrugged, and rolling his neck, said “Ah well. Won’t be long, I’m sure.” He let loose one last sigh, and hardened his expression. “Return to the city and help Beleth clean up. With luck, they’ll hold up their part of the bargain and withhold from attacking Fhirdiad. We’ll find the warp priests next run.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth shook his head in disappointment. Another run where they had to resort to the contingency plan. Byleth internally added a tally mark to fate’s side, already compiling what they learned from this run. “You shall be missed.” His emerging baritone only hinted at the man Starloon would never get to see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a short laugh, filled with faux-confidence and a hint of wistfulness, the bittersweet sound tainted by circumstance. “I better be.” A whistling flare burst out from the messenger’s tome, the insignia of  Those Who Slither In The Dark ringing bright above the treeline. He lazily threw a meteor at one of the flying demonic beasts on the tower outskirts, the monster stumbling slightly from the sheer power.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starloon’s thick glove rested on Byleth’s shoulder, his warmth savored in these last few moments. “I’m close,” he breathed out. Even though he was obviously trying to hide it, Byleth could hear the tiny wavering of emotion his voice held. “This might be the run.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth nodded in understanding, before running off into the growing snowstorm. In a few minutes, the assault of meteor spells stopped, and Byleth knew that Starloon was truly lost to fate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the Eisners got back, they stored their plans for the tri-run they dreamed of, preparing instead to greet the second and only other person who remembered them throughout all of their timelines.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This marks the end of the prequel arc! I think I hit most of the points I wanted to here. If there is a demand for it, I'm thinking about posting some other side stories in another fic that takes place during this arc, containing things like slice of life. Let me know, please!</p>
<p>More chapters on my Blogger! Help shape the story at https://ashenreincarnate.blogspot.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Timeskip 1: To Academy Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sothis wakes up, and the twins meet the three lords at Remire</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Many years after...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth slowly opened his eyes to the cool color palette of Sothis’ throne room, faintly lit by light streaming in from the void above. Other than the illuminated throne and its immediate surroundings, the space was pitch black, its inky depths revealing nothing to no one. The stone floor was cool to the touch, while the air matched the lukewarm temperatures of the current spring. Glancing sideways, he noticed Beleth seemed to have joined him tonight in this dream. A haughty voice drew his attention away from his sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could not live with your own failure,” Sothis began in a deep voice, mirth showing through the cracks in her act. “And where did that bring you?” She gave one self-important downward glance at the Eisners.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She managed to keep her composure for a solid two seconds, before breaking out into a fit of giggles that shook the entirety of her small frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth glanced at Beleth, who looked at the floor guiltily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he should have kept the book of Starloon’s one-liners away from the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He merely sighed, and stepped forward. “Same as ever Sothis,” he called out in an exasperated voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She winked, body stretched out across her throne, and purred, “You know you love me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scratch that, Byleth should keep Sothis away from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beleth</span>
  </em>
  <span> in general (And both of them away from Starloon too).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shot Beleth a glare, determined to get across his disapproval. For now, he settled on a deeper exasperated sigh, but eyed Sothis fondly. “It’s good to see you,” he admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See?” Sothis squealed in delight. “Was that so hard to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize for my brother’s impudence.” Beleth wore a light smile on her face, clearly enjoying seeing her brother flounder. “But I am afraid that catching up will have to wait.” Her expression turned grimmer, and she adopted a classic thinking pose </span>
  <em>
    <span>(Dammit Starloon)</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “We don’t have much time before </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True. First impressions are important.” Byleth remarked. He remembered the trio well, even after the many decades he lived after their deaths and as a child. “If we don’t want to make hard decisions, we’ll need need to be very precise with our execution.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust will be the first thing to build then,” Sothis yawned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naturally. The lords are wary enough as it is, even with their allies,” Beleth responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll need to gain their full trust, right off the bat,” Byleth summarized. He still had the journal detailing his student’s quirks in a chest somewhere. “Claude is a prime example of how hard it is to remain neutral in such a war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Sothos mewled cutely, back stretched out in a feline manner. She rolled over, legs flung over the stone throne’s armrests. “That is all well and good, but it seems you are due to rise. We’ll continue this another time.” The last few words became drawn out, as Sothos slowly succumbed to fatigue. She gave one last sleepy wink, eyelash fluttering to sleep before the Eisners awoke to the sound of their father’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vibe check.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dull thud followed the male mercenary’s deadpan exclamation, adding another body to his kill count. Seemingly unshaken, he merely flicked the blood off his blade and stepped back behind Dimitri. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch yourself,” he warned, voice betraying no fatigue or emotion. It was hard to believe those blank eyes were so animated when they first met. “You need to make sure you don’t charge too far ahead of the group.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Dimitri could do was nod numbly, the mercenary already briskly sauntering over to Claude’s side, no doubt preparing to reassess the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins were an eccentric bunch, if not good people. They seemed to hold an entirely different culture compared to the rest of the mercenaries, or even compared to people in general. The obscure, wacky references completely contrasted to the cold, ruthless killing method they employed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri idly twirled his spear, flicking off the blood from the dead bandit. Skilled as the Eisners were, they seemed to let the royals take most of the fighting, merely intervening when things became dangerous. Their indifference to the trio’s position was refreshing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Kingliness!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude’s call broke Dimitri out of his musing, as he jogged his way over to the prince. “We’re advancing to the next thicket of trees,” he motioned, hands pointing towards where Edelgard and the female mercenary were currently situated. “Ah, thank you,” he replied in a distracted tone. Setting aside his thoughts for later, he nodded and moved into position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From across the field, Claude saw the bandit leader leap up and charge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened a fraction as he saw the target of his assault. Edelgard, having forgone her ax, was wide open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dimitri!” Claude yelled, beckoning the prince to follow him. He broke off into a sprint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude knew that they wouldn’t likely be able to cross such a large distance in time. A shame too. He’d much rather deal with someone like Edelgard on the throne instead of some tyrant who would no doubt fill the power vacuum should she die. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Should he go for a Deadeye? He wasn’t quite that confident with the bow yet, and there was a high chance that Edelgard could be hit. Then again, she would be dead if he didn’t do anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude skidded to a halt, unslinging his bow. He reached for an arrow--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yoink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With startling swiftness, the male twin darted in front of Edelgard, sword flicking up into an expertly placed parry. The ax and bandit went comically spirling through the air, landing a good distance away from the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reacted to that awfully quick. Almost as if he knew beforehand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, over here!” Claude called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mercenary jumped a little bit, sword point flashing out as he moved in front of Edelgard. He relaxed as soon as he caught sight of Claude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Knights of Seiros are here! We’ll cut you down for terrorizing our students!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little late to the party, Alois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back,” the mercenary said, devoid of any of the emotion he initially showed. “Name’s Byleth, by the way.” He bowed stiffly, and walked over to join his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he rejoined the group, Edelgard immediately leapt upon Byleth. “I appreciate your help back there. Your skill is beyond question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude kept half an ear out for the praise that Edelgard was delivering, a rarity for her. He already knew where this conversation was going. More interestingly was Byleth’s reaction, or rather, lack thereof. His face bore no allusion to his thoughts, carefully crafted to neutrally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Hey! You are coming with us to the monastery, right?” Claude interjected. Perhaps he would react to personality instead of praise. “Of course you are. I’d love to bend your ear as we travel” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued, adjusting his words to sound like a haughty, irresponsible noble. He morphed his face into one of disappointment. “We were doing some training exercises when those bandits attacked. I definitely got the worst of it” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be because you ran off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, and there is Edelgard’s disapproval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not quite the person he was fishing a reaction from though. “Too true,” Claude began. Perhaps a disregard for comrade lives would get a rise out of Byleth? “I was the first to make a strategic retreat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so that’s what you were thinking, Claude. And here I thought you were acting as a decoy for the sake of us all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweet, sweet Dimitri. Claude only kept half an ear out for the verbal lashing that followed from Edelgard, throwing in his own comment to stoke the flames.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throughout the entire exchange, Byleth didn’t show even the slightest bit of discomfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your skill is precisely why I must ask you to consider lending your services to the Empire,” Edelgard finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there is the recruitment fish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to be outdone, Dimitri cut in, “Halt, Edelgard. Please allow me to finish my own proposition.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth remained unmoved through Dimitri’s pitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, might as well show some effort.”So, capable stranger, let’s get right to it. Where does your allegiance lie?” Claude finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize, but that decision must go through my father. However, I do appreciate the offer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A crowd-pleasing answer that takes no sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This man had something to hide, nefarious or otherwise. And Claude wouldn’t rest until he found out what it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth would not accept that she has gotten this bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, she ended up marrying each of them a couple of times in different timelines. However, that shouldn’t mean she should consistently smiling in their presence! She internally shook her head; it is almost like she has been reduced to a squealing schoolgirl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t even know her for Sothis sake!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You truly are hopeless,” Sothis sighed. Oh look, the progenitor goddess is awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m not that bad!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your roaming thoughts tell otherwise,” Sothis huffed, gesturing towards Byleth. “And go save your brother before he has a panic attack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth was indeed floundering. However subtle, the hard blinking and hand twitches indeed pointed to his lack of focus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least we can thank the heavens that you two are naturally inexpressive,” Sothis continued. “Otherwise you’d be making complete fools of yourselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slightly offended but okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Dimitri’s voice broke Beleth out of her musings. Against her will, her heart fluttered at the concern in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, thank you,” Beleth nodded slowly, breaking away her gaze. She hoped she didn’t stare too long or too short. She refocused her gaze on the monastery at the distance. “I assume that is our destination?” she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes lit up. “Yes! This will be your first time at the monastery, is it not? I would be happy to show you around.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah heck, that was cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude flicked his head backward, the movement of his bangs drawing Beleth to his eyes (She remembered how those green orbs would stare at her as if she was the most precious thing in the world). His laid back smile was simply another arrow through Beleth’s heart. “Garreg Mach Monastery,” he began, “It really is Fodland in a nutshell. The good and the bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she was planning to go for Ashe this run too...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like it or not, we’ll be there soon,” Edelgard said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth’s head jerked upwards, seemingly startled. He turned ahead to the monastery, framed by the midday sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are hopeless,” Sothis lamented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheerio there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The female twin (Beleth, was it?) came barreling into view, footsteps pounding loudly against the tile and cape flapping behind him. She came to an abrupt halt in front of Edelgard, face blank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running everywhere they go, it seems, was just another oddity of the mercenary duo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’ve accepted a teaching position,” Edelgard nodded. “Pity. I was hoping you would lend your strength to the Empire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, perhaps she could still win the professor over to her own house. And then…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder if you’ll be tasked with leading the Black Eagles,” she offhandedly commented, finishing her introduction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, that’s why I’m here,” Beleth blinked. “Get a good idea of each house and all.” She shrugged lightly. “My brother may follow up later if he has additional questions, but he’s tied up with professor debriefing. Care to go through each of your classmates? Starting with you of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard blinked, caught slightly off guard. “Me?” She began, “Well...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to present her classmates in a way that showed their potential. Throughout all of the professor’s questions, she made sure to plant the idea in the new professor’s mind that perhaps the current society was not the way it should be...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had a goal to reach, and an asset to acquire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You ready?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hanneman, was it?” Byleth inquired rhetorically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes,” he replied, voice wispy. “How may I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth fingered an old letter inside his coat, the parchment soft from time. “I was wondering if you recognized this.” He pulled the letter out, folded immaculately in half. “It’s from an old friend of mine, Starloon”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I hope you would still consider me your friend,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>a joking voice rang out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanneman regarded the yellowed letter with interest. “Yes, I do,” He laughed. “Quite hard to forget such a young prodigy in crest research.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You better believe it,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the voice huffed proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He would have been glad to hear you say that,” Byleth nodded. “Do you remember the research he wanted to talk with you about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanneman’s eyes skimmed over the paper briefly. “Ah, that subject,” he began. “Even now, it is legally ambiguous, much like my own research. But yes, the concept was intriguing, and even lead to contributions in my own field.” He turned his eyes to Byleth. “How is the boy doing? I imagine he must be about your age now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We lost him on a job,” Byleth said stiffly. “It had to been about a year or two after he left to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My condolences,” Hanneman became somber. “To die at such a young age…” He trailed off, shaking his head. “Well, as I said, I hope it is some solace to both of you that his work, in a way, is being carried on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And yet, it is never enough…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the voice spat bitterly. Byleth knew it was more so towards himself than towards Hanneman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Byleth murmured. “Is there any way I could help your research?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is,” Hanneman confirmed, eyes lighting up slightly. “I apologize to ask about this after such a topic, but while you’re here… I’d like to use this device I designed to determine whether the power of a Crest resides within you. Won’t hurt a bit. Promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth nodded, his thoughts void of his usual internal quips. “For the cause, I suppose,” he sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Many years after...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth slowly opened his eyes to the cool color palette of Sothis’ throne room, faintly lit by light streaming in from the void above. Other than the illuminated throne and its immediate surroundings, the space was pitch black, its inky depths revealing nothing to no one. The stone floor was cool to the touch, while the air matched the lukewarm temperatures of the current spring. Glancing sideways, he noticed Beleth seemed to have joined him tonight in this dream. A haughty voice drew his attention away from his sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could not live with your own failure,” Sothis began in a deep voice, mirth showing through the cracks in her act. “And where did that bring you?” She gave one self-important downward glance at the Eisners.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She managed to keep her composure for a solid two seconds, before breaking out into a fit of giggles that shook the entirety of her small frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth glanced at Beleth, who looked at the floor guiltily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he should have kept the book of Starloon’s one-liners away from the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He merely sighed, and stepped forward. “Same as ever Sothis,” he called out in an exasperated voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She winked, body stretched out across her throne, and purred, “You know you love me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scratch that, Byleth should keep Sothis away from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beleth</span>
  </em>
  <span> in general (And both of them away from Starloon too).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shot Beleth a glare, determined to get across his disapproval. For now, he settled on a deeper exasperated sigh, but eyed Sothis fondly. “It’s good to see you,” he admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See?” Sothis squealed in delight. “Was that so hard to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize for my brother’s impudence.” Beleth wore a light smile on her face, clearly enjoying seeing her brother flounder. “But I am afraid that catching up will have to wait.” Her expression turned grimmer, and she adopted a classic thinking pose </span>
  <em>
    <span>(Dammit Starloon)</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “We don’t have much time before </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True. First impressions are important.” Byleth remarked. He remembered the trio well, even after the many decades he lived after their deaths and as a child. “If we don’t want to make hard decisions, we’ll need need to be very precise with our execution.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust will be the first thing to build then,” Sothis yawned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naturally. The lords are wary enough as it is, even with their allies,” Beleth responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll need to gain their full trust, right off the bat,” Byleth summarized. He still had the journal detailing his student’s quirks in a chest somewhere. “Claude is a prime example of how hard it is to remain neutral in such a war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Sothos mewled cutely, back stretched out in a feline manner. She rolled over, legs flung over the stone throne’s armrests. “That is all well and good, but it seems you are due to rise. We’ll continue this another time.” The last few words became drawn out, as Sothos slowly succumbed to fatigue. She gave one last sleepy wink, eyelash fluttering to sleep before the Eisners awoke to the sound of their father’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vibe check.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dull thud followed the male mercenary’s deadpan exclamation, adding another body to his kill count. Seemingly unshaken, he merely flicked the blood off his blade and stepped back behind Dimitri. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch yourself,” he warned, voice betraying no fatigue or emotion. It was hard to believe those blank eyes were so animated when they first met. “You need to make sure you don’t charge too far ahead of the group.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Dimitri could do was nod numbly, the mercenary already briskly sauntering over to Claude’s side, no doubt preparing to reassess the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins were an eccentric bunch, if not good people. They seemed to hold an entirely different culture compared to the rest of the mercenaries, or even compared to people in general. The obscure, wacky references completely contrasted to the cold, ruthless killing method they employed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri idly twirled his spear, flicking off the blood from the dead bandit. Skilled as the Eisners were, they seemed to let the royals take most of the fighting, merely intervening when things became dangerous. Their indifference to the trio’s position was refreshing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Kingliness!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude’s call broke Dimitri out of his musing, as he jogged his way over to the prince. “We’re advancing to the next thicket of trees,” he motioned, hands pointing towards where Edelgard and the female mercenary were currently situated. “Ah, thank you,” he replied in a distracted tone. Setting aside his thoughts for later, he nodded and moved into position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From across the field, Claude saw the bandit leader leap up and charge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened a fraction as he saw the target of his assault. Edelgard, having forgone her ax, was wide open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dimitri!” Claude yelled, beckoning the prince to follow him. He broke off into a sprint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude knew that they wouldn’t likely be able to cross such a large distance in time. A shame too. He’d much rather deal with someone like Edelgard on the throne instead of some tyrant who would no doubt fill the power vacuum should she die. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Should he go for a Deadeye? He wasn’t quite that confident with the bow yet, and there was a high chance that Edelgard could be hit. Then again, she would be dead if he didn’t do anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude skidded to a halt, unslinging his bow. He reached for an arrow--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yoink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With startling swiftness, the male twin darted in front of Edelgard, sword flicking up into an expertly placed parry. The ax and bandit went comically spirling through the air, landing a good distance away from the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reacted to that awfully quick. Almost as if he knew beforehand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, over here!” Claude called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mercenary jumped a little bit, sword point flashing out as he moved in front of Edelgard. He relaxed as soon as he caught sight of Claude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Knights of Seiros are here! We’ll cut you down for terrorizing our students!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little late to the party, Alois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back,” the mercenary said, devoid of any of the emotion he initially showed. “Name’s Byleth, by the way.” He bowed stiffly, and walked over to join his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he rejoined the group, Edelgard immediately leapt upon Byleth. “I appreciate your help back there. Your skill is beyond question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude kept half an ear out for the praise that Edelgard was delivering, a rarity for her. He already knew where this conversation was going. More interestingly was Byleth’s reaction, or rather, lack thereof. His face bore no allusion to his thoughts, carefully crafted to neutrally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Hey! You are coming with us to the monastery, right?” Claude interjected. Perhaps he would react to personality instead of praise. “Of course you are. I’d love to bend your ear as we travel” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued, adjusting his words to sound like a haughty, irresponsible noble. He morphed his face into one of disappointment. “We were doing some training exercises when those bandits attacked. I definitely got the worst of it” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be because you ran off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, and there is Edelgard’s disapproval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not quite the person he was fishing a reaction from though. “Too true,” Claude began. Perhaps a disregard for comrade lives would get a rise out of Byleth? “I was the first to make a strategic retreat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so that’s what you were thinking, Claude. And here I thought you were acting as a decoy for the sake of us all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweet, sweet Dimitri. Claude only kept half an ear out for the verbal lashing that followed from Edelgard, throwing in his own comment to stoke the flames.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throughout the entire exchange, Byleth didn’t show even the slightest bit of discomfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your skill is precisely why I must ask you to consider lending your services to the Empire,” Edelgard finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there is the recruitment fish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to be outdone, Dimitri cut in, “Halt, Edelgard. Please allow me to finish my own proposition.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth remained unmoved through Dimitri’s pitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, might as well show some effort.”So, capable stranger, let’s get right to it. Where does your allegiance lie?” Claude finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize, but that decision must go through my father. However, I do appreciate the offer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A crowd-pleasing answer that takes no sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This man had something to hide, nefarious or otherwise. And Claude wouldn’t rest until he found out what it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth would not accept that she has gotten this bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, she ended up marrying each of them a couple of times in different timelines. However, that shouldn’t mean she should consistently smiling in their presence! She internally shook her head; it is almost like she has been reduced to a squealing schoolgirl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t even know her for Sothis sake!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You truly are hopeless,” Sothis sighed. Oh look, the progenitor goddess is awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m not that bad!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your roaming thoughts tell otherwise,” Sothis huffed, gesturing towards Byleth. “And go save your brother before he has a panic attack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth was indeed floundering. However subtle, the hard blinking and hand twitches indeed pointed to his lack of focus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least we can thank the heavens that you two are naturally inexpressive,” Sothis continued. “Otherwise you’d be making complete fools of yourselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slightly offended but okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Dimitri’s voice broke Beleth out of her musings. Against her will, her heart fluttered at the concern in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, thank you,” Beleth nodded slowly, breaking away her gaze. She hoped she didn’t stare too long or too short. She refocused her gaze on the monastery at the distance. “I assume that is our destination?” she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes lit up. “Yes! This will be your first time at the monastery, is it not? I would be happy to show you around.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah heck, that was cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude flicked his head backward, the movement of his bangs drawing Beleth to his eyes (She remembered how those green orbs would stare at her as if she was the most precious thing in the world). His laid back smile was simply another arrow through Beleth’s heart. “Garreg Mach Monastery,” he began, “It really is Fodland in a nutshell. The good and the bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she was planning to go for Ashe this run too...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like it or not, we’ll be there soon,” Edelgard said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth’s head jerked upwards, seemingly startled. He turned ahead to the monastery, framed by the midday sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are hopeless,” Sothis lamented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheerio there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The female twin (Beleth, was it?) came barreling into view, footsteps pounding loudly against the tile and cape flapping behind him. She came to an abrupt halt in front of Edelgard, face blank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running everywhere they go, it seems, was just another oddity of the mercenary duo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’ve accepted a teaching position,” Edelgard nodded. “Pity. I was hoping you would lend your strength to the Empire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, perhaps she could still win the professor over to her own house. And then…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder if you’ll be tasked with leading the Black Eagles,” she offhandedly commented, finishing her introduction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, that’s why I’m here,” Beleth blinked. “Get a good idea of each house and all.” She shrugged lightly. “My brother may follow up later if he has additional questions, but he’s tied up with professor debriefing. Care to go through each of your classmates? Starting with you of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard blinked, caught slightly off guard. “Me?” She began, “Well...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to present her classmates in a way that showed their potential. Throughout all of the professor’s questions, she made sure to plant the idea in the new professor’s mind that perhaps the current society was not the way it should be...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had a goal to reach, and an asset to acquire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You ready?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hanneman, was it?” Byleth inquired rhetorically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes,” he replied, voice wispy. “How may I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth fingered an old letter inside his coat, the parchment soft from time. “I was wondering if you recognized this.” He pulled the letter out, folded immaculately in half. “It’s from an old friend of mine, Starloon”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I hope you would still consider me your friend,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>a joking voice rang out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanneman regarded the yellowed letter with interest. “Yes, I do,” He laughed. “Quite hard to forget such a young prodigy in crest research.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You better believe it,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the voice huffed proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He would have been glad to hear you say that,” Byleth nodded. “Do you remember the research he wanted to talk with you about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanneman’s eyes skimmed over the paper briefly. “Ah, that subject,” he began. “Even now, it is legally ambiguous, much like my own research. But yes, the concept was intriguing, and even lead to contributions in my own field.” He turned his eyes to Byleth. “How is the boy doing? I imagine he must be about your age now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We lost him on a job,” Byleth said stiffly. “It had to been about a year or two after he left to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My condolences,” Hanneman became somber. “To die at such a young age…” He trailed off, shaking his head. “Well, as I said, I hope it is some solace to both of you that his work, in a way, is being carried on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And yet, it is never enough…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the voice spat bitterly. Byleth knew it was more so towards himself than towards Hanneman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Byleth murmured. “Is there any way I could help your research?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is,” Hanneman confirmed, eyes lighting up slightly. “I apologize to ask about this after such a topic, but while you’re here… I’d like to use this device I designed to determine whether the power of a Crest resides within you. Won’t hurt a bit. Promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth nodded, his thoughts void of his usual internal quips. “For the cause, I suppose,” he sighed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I made Claude more suspicious of the twins instead of curious, which is what I was aiming for. I am planning to re-write most of my current chapters; as for posts, I still have a  few more chapters to tide us over while I do that. When will I start rewriting, who knows, but I want to try to create an actual outline first, define character motives better, etc. I will put notes on the following chapters to let you know of my progress.</p><p>I am also open for suggestions about how to write the voices inside of the twins' heads!</p><p>As always, check out my Blogger.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Mock Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Eisners decide that teaming with a house is overrated, and strike out on their own.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You won’t be teaching this year?” Dimitri inquired, surprise and worry laced in his voice. He feared that the twins backed out of the teaching offer, instead opting to become knights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Beleth laughed softly. “We merely decided to hold off on instructing a house for now, tis all. We don’t wish to impact your instruction after all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled brilliantly, and continued, “Most likely, Professor Jeritza will take over the Black Eagles. We’ll be something akin to his old role, a supplementary mentor that instructs on a specific topic. My brother and I will be floating around your homerooms, learning from the more experienced professors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like you just didn’t want to choose between the three houses,” Dimitri jested. Although, as soon as the words came out of his mouth, he immediately regretted it. Would the professor take offense?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth looked downwards guiltily. “Perhaps that is true,” she replied in a breathy voice. “But at least I get to interact with the three I first met. You did make quite an impressive impression after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri perked up at the praise. Even if it wasn’t exclusive to him, the information that he made a lasting impact gave Dimitri hope that he could eventually sway the twins to join the Kingdom. “Thank you,” he nodded. “I hope I continue to meet your expectations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You know Professor,” Sylvain sighed, “I think I’m going to like it at the Officers Academy. There are beautiful girls as far as the eye can see...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Beleth gave back was a bemused smile. “You might not want to admit that to my brother,” she began. “He can be a touch overprotective at times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain chuckled nervously. The near-constant scowl that her male twin adorned certainly didn’t help his imposing stature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All part of the fun, he supposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're worth the risk, baby,” Sylvain winked. “Say, if I have to eat in that filthy dining hall, I prefer to invite a cute girl to dine with me. Would you do me the honor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t quite the optimal time, since he didn’t know the Professor’s favorite meal. However, he doubted anyone knew the professor’s favored foods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” she nodded. “While it would be a pleasure to dine with you alone, I’ll have to ask you to invite someone else along. I have to do my duty as a professor and familiarize myself with the student body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eh, he’ll take it. “I’ll be awaiting you at lunch then, milady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix!” Sylvain exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go away, Sylvain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yowch. He didn’t even look up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain sighed. He’d be merciful, just this once. Besides, he thinks another person would enjoy the Professor’s company more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sylvain, please!” Dimitri protested. “I have work left to complete.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be so uptight,” Sylvain replied. “Besides, don’t you want to spend a little time with your favorite professor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes,” Dimitri faltered. “But my work must come first!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah come on, I’m sure it can wait.” Sylvain dragged Dimitri over to a table. “Don’t make a scene now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are the one making a scene,” Dimitri hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sylvain,” Beleth nodded cordially, walking over to their table. She balanced three bowls of Cheesy Verona Stew in her arms.  “So glad you could make it.” She glanced to the side, noting his companion. “Dimitri? A pleasure as well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Professor,” Dimitri replied weakly, all but giving up his struggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh look, she even brought their favorite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you just get it, Professor! This is my favorite!” Sylvain laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, this takes me back…” Dimitri sighed. “I used to love this when I was a child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad I chose right,” Beleth replied, a hint of relief in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On second thought, this dish wasn’t even supposed to be served today. Guess the professor must have gone out of her way to custom order it for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Beleth began, sitting down. Her spoon delicately swirled her own soup, her eyes peering softly into her student’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yep, risking life and limb for a “date” with the professor was totally worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you do me the honor of telling me a little bit about yourselves?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what is this?” Ferdinand’s foot touched something soft as soon as he exited his room. A bouquet of flowers lay at his doorstep, a small roll of parchment tied to its base.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Happy Birthday! -Eisners,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the card wrote.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How thoughtful of them,” Ferdinand smiled. He picked up the bouquet gently, and set it in his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? And what do we have here?” Beleth chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins strode into the vicinity of the three lords. “A strategy meeting, is it?” Byleth queried with a cocky grin. “I hope that you don’t intend to try to team up on us. It would make your reason for losing all but gone after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are participating professors?” Dimitri asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed,” Beleth affirmed. “Lady Rhea was kind enough to let us be our own faction, just for a bit of fun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though it wasn’t entirely necessary to get permission to participate, it was always nice to show off their skills. Besides, it is not like they could take over a tactician role from </span>
  <em>
    <span>two </span>
  </em>
  <span>professors. Substituting for Jeriza was already pushing it. Therefore, it became a tradition for joint runs that they would request to become their own team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Byleth put it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Our participation will allow the students to gain knowledge about the skill sets we can teach as professors.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Facing former mercenaries or no, the Black Eagles won’t need the assistance of the other houses to win the battle,” Edelgard smirked. “You will be another stepping stone on our path.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah there! Let’s give the Teaches some credit where it’s due.” Claude laughed. Turning to the twins, Claude continued, “Still, glad you could make it! You’ll have front row seats to a Golden Deer victory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see who’s schemes end up on top,” Beleth winked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now there’s two of them,” Dimitri lamented. “I hope your plans are a little more tame than Claude’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scheming? Me? I have no idea what you're talking about! I plan to fight fair and square, as ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For some reason, I doubt the validity of that statement,” Dimitri winced. “Hearing the words ‘fair and square’ from Claude can only be a bad omen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth smiled wistfully. She only now realized how much she missed Claude’s jabs and Dimitri’s honest words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, how precious,” Manuela cooed. “Looks like you and the students have become fast friends.” Following close behind Manuela was Professor Hanneman, Jeriza sulking off to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While I am pleased that you are taking the initiative to acquaint yourself with the students, I’m afraid it’s about time for the house strategy meeting.” Hanneman nodded towards Dimitri. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, how time flies!” Claude sighed. “In that case, I’ll see you later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professors,” Dimitri nodded. “Be careful out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard’s stare bore into the twins with a calculating look. “I look forward to assessing your abilities. I hope you don’t disappoint.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Byleth smiled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kids are crazy,” Jeralt sighed, shaking his head. “Fighting with no weapons? I know you have years of battle experience, but don’t you think this is a little extreme?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s life without a little fun!” Beleth replied cheerily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Jeralt hummed in a doubtful manner, and continued, “I’m sure you already understand, but the house that defeats the others is declared the winner. Incidentally, I’ll be overseeing this mock battle. So listen well if you want to win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Affirmative,” Byleth confirmed. With that statement, they moved to their corner of the field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See those groups of forests to the East?” Beleth whispered. “They’re closer to each other than if we go north. More cover and all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea why you are whispering,” Byleth deadpanned, “but sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, where is the fun in that?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, but where is the fun in that?” Beleth laughed with a hint of sadness. “Gotta be dramatic after all...” She trailed off with a wistful tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins moved quickly between the forest groups, not wanting to assume that the other houses would leave them alone. “Keep your spells to Wind, Fire, Thunder, or Nosferatu,” Byleth whispered. Might as well get in on the fun. “We don’t want to show our hand yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth quickly stopped casting Bolting. “Sorry,” she said, slightly sheepish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This girl and her urge to zap everyone at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins edged East across the field, towards the Black Eagles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theoretically, they could wait out the battle here, letting a broken “winner” come to them. But that wouldn’t be showy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like Lorenz is at it again,” Beleth sighed, motioning briefly to the Golden Deer corner. Indeed, Lorenz was rushing ahead of the front line, Ignatz in tow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least we have some cover provided to us,” Byleth replied. He gestured to Ferdinand to let his sister know that they were in range. “Milady?” Byleth asked dryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How sweet,” Beleth cooed with a mix of sarcasm and playfulness. “Letting me take the first kill.” She edged towards the fringe of the forest, hands alight. “Thunder!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only a beat behind, Byleth called sharply, “Wind!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ack!” Ferdinand stumbled at the Thunder spell, then was knocked clean off his feet at Byleth’s attack. “I am the son of House Aegir,” he cried indignantly. “How did I fail? I must need to train harder...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At his signal, a warp spell took him away from the battlefield.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, you are performing as expected, Professor,” Edelgard called out. “We will have to face you with our full might!” With that statement, Edelgard, Petra, and Jeriza advanced upon the Eisners.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Beleth mumbled. “I just realized, we had to choose the group with three melee fighters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth reached towards his empty sword sheath. “Right, no weapons,” he sighed. How inconvenient. “Run for the thicket?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really want to fight Jeritza without cover?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair. Prepare to bolt for it anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth moved towards the eastern fringe of the forest, Beleth moving towards the northeast. “Fire!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The spell caused Petra to stumble backward, completely removing her momentum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah Petra, we’ll make a dodge tank out of you yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth advanced. Another spell and the girl was out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the corner of his eye, Byleth saw his sister firing at some other students in the center of the field. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“!” Byleth ducked under a rapier strike, the wind from the swift thrust ruffling his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Looks like Petra managed to provide cover for Jeritza to advance…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No way Sherlock</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He weaved around another blow, catching the next strike with blades of Wind, staggering backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed space. “Wind!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike Petra, Jeritza weaved around it, using his blade to redirect most of the force. He came at Byleth with a series of quick thrusts, forcing Byleth to dance further backward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eyed the edge of the forest. He’d rather not fight Jeritza where he could have some cover, especially without a weapon (why did he do this to himself?). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let his eyes flicker briefly to his sister. Beleth was engaging Edelgard in the open, slowly retreating towards the thicket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too far away for help.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do my thing!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Starloon cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth didn’t really have an alternative, did he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Allow me to demonstrate!” Byleth cried, fire erupting from his hands. Once again, Jeritza shifted his blade to block the spell. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Checkmate.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Exploding forwards, he delivered a max-range jab followed by a strong shovel hook. “Buster Wolf!” he called out. A wind spell sent the fencer flying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fun. Now if only he knew where that phrase came from.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ask me when I come back in 5 years.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>We can only hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth approached Jeritza, fire spell ready. “You fought well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeritza gave Byleth a strange look, before signaling to be warped out of the battlefield.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoo boy, he was going to get a few sparring requests when he got back, wasn’t he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thunder!” Beleth caught Edelgard in the air with her spell, wincing as she saw her form slam painfully into the ground. Checking to make sure she wasn’t in immediate danger, Beleth walked up to Edelgard, Heal spell ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth hopes she didn’t traumatize the poor girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forced to retreat...” Edelgard coughed out. “Well, things will only get tougher from here on out.” She relaxed slightly as Beleth’s magic ran over her. “Thank you, professor,” she sighed. “Still, to take on an entire house with only your brother at your side?” She shook her head. “I was sure that the situation would be favorable for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth merely nodded in return, watching Edelgard be warped away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you're done here,” Byleth noted lightly. He looked noticeably more worn than Beleth felt, even if he hid it well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeritza give you trouble?” Beleth chuckled. They began moving to the thicket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea,” Byleth grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just punch him really hard,” Beleth shrugged. “It’s what I did to Hubert.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The poor soul,” Byleth winced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth narrowed her eyes. What’s that supposed to mean!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a good opportunity for us. Let’s forge ahead!” Beleth turned towards Dimitri’s call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri, don’t do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Blue Lions still at base advanced on the Eisners.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thunder!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thunder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liven up, brother dearest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dedue stumbled, then fell. “Ngh. Apologies, Your Highness. I can go no further.” Only waiting a moment as Byleth healed him (Physic OP, pls don’t nerf), he then retreated from the field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Beleth sighed. “You think we made enough of a statement?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably,” Byleth responded with a shrug. ”We can sweep the winner anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Argh, I hate losing! I guess I’ll just have to settle for cheering the others on.” Claude looked around. “If there were others to cheer on. Damn Teach, you really don’t go easy on us.” Claude groaned from his position on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth got up from her position, unpinning Claude. “You can thank your schemes for keeping you alive so long,” she commended. “Still, your tactics can use some improvement. We’ll go over it in class I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, that’s that!” Jeralt sighed. “The winner of this mock battle is...” He paused for a moment, shaking his head. “My two trigger happy children in the long coats,” he muttered. He turned back towards the medical tent, where many were still recovering from hard punches and spell burns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we went overboard,” Byleth winced from his position in the trees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense,” she replied, finishing her healing spell. She pulled Claude up, and continued, “You agree with me, right Claude?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know about that Teach,” he wheezed slightly. “You practically took out all three houses by yourselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two. We left the Blue Lions to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Claude!” Beleth faux-whined. “This is betrayal!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know how I feel about this fight scene. I probably could have developed the Jeritza fight a little more, but I didn't want it to drag on. Thoughts?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Mock Battle Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The students celebrate the end of the aftermath.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Laughs in still haven't started rewriting.</p>
<p>I apologize in advance, but my workload has been running me ragged. I hope you enjoy the chapter though!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Cheers to a Golden Deer victory!” Beleth cheered. She held up her cup expectantly at the Golden Deer table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Er, Teach,” Claude coughed. “We didn’t win.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, excluding my brother and I, you did survive the longest,” Beleth shrugged. She gestured again with her cup, and Claude clinked it with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only because you went after us last,” Leonie grumbled. “It was expected I guess. Captain Jeralt taught his child well. It would have been more of a surprise had our professor proved lacking.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you think it’s a bit harsh to give Jeralt all of the credit, Leonie?” Ignatz said. “In any case, it’s clear you possess great strength and skill.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is a shame though,” Lorenz sighed. “If only you lead us instead of Claude, perhaps we may have truly come out on top.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I couldn’t have done that,” Beleth chuckled. “I’m not any houses’ primary instructor after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still, while it was interesting to see your small group tactics,” Lysithea cut it, “I would have much rather seen how you commanded a larger group of students.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll get the chance,” Beleth reassured. “I will most likely be accompanying each house on missions throughout the year anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just know to put me on the sidelines, Professor,” Hilda cheered. “A delicate flower like me isn’t cut out for battle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell that to my brother,” Beleth winced. The poor boy really didn’t need any more trauma. “Speaking of which, why don’t we go over some things to think about from the mock battle? Just briefly, while it is still fresh. I’ll go over the rest in class.” She waited briefly for any objections, then began weaving a map onto the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coffee?” Byleth offered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert took the cup wordlessly. “Adequate,” he commented, taking a sip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth winced. “I’d hope my brewing skills are more than adequate by now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Other than to be edgy and lurk in the shadows?” Byleth quipped, ignoring Hubert’s unimpressed stare. “To apologize for my sister. If I recall correctly, she decked you pretty hard across the face during the mock battle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As she did for everyone else,” Hubert replied dryly. “Apology accepted though.” He took another, longer sip of the coffee. “Is that all?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saw that look of begrudging respect! A clear indicator of Hubert’s appreciation of Byleth’s coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For now, for now,” Byleth sighed. “I’ll leave you be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Always a fun fellow.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’ll warm up to me eventually. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth strode back to the Black Eagle table, taking a seat next to Bernadetta on the fringe of the group. She immediately tensed up and shifted closer to Lindhart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Internally, Byleth sighed. It was always a pleasure to be reduced to a stranger each time he first entered these halls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All around you are familiar faces 𝅘𝅥𝅮.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Can it, internal Starloon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Excellent work today, Professor,” Edelgard nodded. “Although I suppose your victory should come as no surprise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth shook his head. “It was a close call.” He would have preferred to knock out Jeritza before he even got within fencing range. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was it?” Edelgard asked, eyebrows raised. “I’m not sure I agree with that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was curious what it would look like if you did not hold back,” Ferdinand chuckled. “And you did not disappoint!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember Ferdie, Edelgard told us he was a swordsman,” Dorthea chided. “He didn’t even bring a weapon into battle!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno, I think his sister was more terrifying,” Caspar shrugged. “The madwoman took us all out with her fists alone!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Infinitely more terrifying,” Byleth confirmed with an exaggerated wince. “Although you might not want to say that to her face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Both of you were impressing, Professor! I mean impressive,” Petra corrected. “I look forward to your tutorship.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bernadetta shuddered. “I’m all done with being on the battlefield, OK? I’d rather stay back than pursue victory out there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guess who’s going to be a Bow Knight, shy child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, you're needed,” Byleth teased. “Only archer in the house and all.” Ignoring Bernadetta’s moan of protest, he continued, “Speaking of which, I have some comments about your positioning, while the battle is still fresh.” Reason magic wove into crisp lines and labels that formed a picture on the table.“Don’t worry, I’ll be quick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He briefly went over the key points he wanted to get across, map adjusting accordingly as he talked. Hubert wandered over at some point, lurking on the edge of the table. “I’ll go over the rest with you in class,” Byleth finished, dispelling the picture with a wave. “I’d love to stay and chat, but I have to attend the Blue Lions first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably for the better,” Dorthea sighed. “Your sister’s there, and Sylvain is known for being a skirt chaser.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noted,” Byleth said, looking over at the Blue Lion table. Sure enough, Beleth was sitting down, nodding towards Dimitri. “Happy eating everyone,” Byleth said, striding over to the Blue Lion table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope you don’t mind me dropping by,” Beleth said, sliding into the Blue Lion table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor! I’ve been meaning to speak with you,” Dimitri nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth wordlessly slid into a seat next to his sister and motioned Dimitri to continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was hoping you could help us with our post-battle analysis,” Dimitri continued. “Help us refine our tactics if you will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, that’s why we’re here,” Byleth nodded, nudging Beleth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beleth wove a map of the battlefield, the magic taking intricate loops and finishing off components with a swirl and dusting of magic. “Don’t worry, we won’t take up much of your time,” Beleth said, “We’ll just give you a taste of your next lesson.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let Byleth take over the explanation, modifying the map as necessary as Byleth went over their key mistakes. The Blue Lions were attentive, probably the most out of the three houses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting,” Felix stated. “Compared with that boar who knows nothing save frontal attacks, your tactics were nearly decent. If only you led us...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Felix!” Ingrid chided. “You really ought to stop picking fights with His Highness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Ingrid. I encourage all to speak freely,” Dimitri stated. “And I must agree that the professor’s suggestions were truly extraordinary. I have much to learn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Freedom of speech, huh?” Beleth challenged. This should be fun. “Then am I allowed to comment on how cute His Highness is?” she asked with a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could almost hear a certain someone’s approval.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah Professor,” Sylvain’s eyes widened. “Didn’t know you had it in you.” He elbowed Dimitri playfully. “Look who caught the Professor’s eye though. Lucky you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surely you jest,” Dimitri flailed. “Please, do not tease me like that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yep, cute. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She burst out into quiet laughter. “Sorry, sorry,” she said. “Perhaps an old friend rubbed off onto me a little too much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Much to my dismay,” Byleth sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here is the info you requested,” Beleth said, slipping a piece of parchment into Seteth’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, thank you,” Seteth nodded. He quickly skimmed over the contents of the letter, his expression growing troubled with each passing word. “So… the rumors are spreading.” He muttered to himself, shaking his head. “Still it may be ill-advised to move against fellow followers of the faith.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his gaze to Beleth. “Inside the cathedral, there is a chapel dedicated to the Four Saints. Now that you are a member of the church, be sure to familiarize yourself with our teachings and traditions.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sait Indech, Saint Macuil, Saint Cichol, and Saint Cethleann!” Flayn cheered. “Who is your favorite, Professor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably Sait Ceithleann,” smiled Beleth. She dropped off two buckets of fish in front of Flayn’s feet. “I can respect a fellow seafood lover.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flayn’s eyes sparkled. “Thank you, professor!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seteth coughed, “Yes, well, good work. That is all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor!” Leonie beckoned. “Hey, do you know how old Captain Jeralt is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ancient,” Byleth deadpanned. “He was probably there for the creation of the world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, come on,” Jeralt shook his head. “I don’t look that old.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Beard = old, change my mind.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, I have something for you,” Jeralt continued. “I know you and your sister have some experience with leading others, but you still might want to brush up on your tactics. You don’t want anything on your conscience after your next mission.” He moved his hands about a book width apart. “I left a tactics primer in my office for you two. About yay big. Give it a read.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, thank you,” Byleth blinked. “I’ll be off then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked up the stairs and into the captain quarters. “Looks like Alois gifted him that mug again,” he nodded towards the table. On the mug wrote “World’s Best Captain”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cheesy as ever, Alois.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand brushed along the multitude of books, the spines free from environmental degradation. You couldn’t tell that these books would be ravaged by the elements for five long years, the more valuable ones ransacked by bandits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being in this first year of teaching always felt like looking into a picture; the world unmarred by the trials to come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fantastic,” Sothis huffed, her voice heard only by Byleth. “This will only be the millionth time that you’ve read these books.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You read them just as much,” Byleth muttered distractedly. His eyes continued to scan for the primer. “Speaking of which, you’re up early. Normally you have to sleep a lot more after putting us together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Check the drawer under his desk.” Sothis gestured, frowning. “It sounds like you don’t want me here,” she said indignantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll never tire of your presence milady,” Byleth said mildly with a hint of dryness. The drawer opened with little resistance, revealing the tactics primer inside. “Item get,” he chirped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stashed the book into one of his coat pockets. “Still, good to see you up and about. We’ll have to catch up over tea later.” Nonchalantly, he vaulted out of the office window, using Wind to slow his descent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring the shocked looks around him, he muttered, “Now then, where to next?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the early hours of the morning, only two pairs of footsteps could be heard in the Blue Lion classroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To see them all again,” Byleth murmured, taking his place at the front of the classroom. His gaze focused intently onto the stained glass window, small streams of light filtering through. “Without a trace of recognition from their side.” He shook his head. ”Such cruelty time brings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you rather be six feet under?” Sothis questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I suppose not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beleth watched her brother idly twirl an instruction wand in between his fingers. “Perhaps not the right classroom for this,” he chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Claude is in the Golden Deer house, yes,” Beleth answered rhetorically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth hummed, waving the wand at the chalkboard as if he was teaching. “Got your lesson plans ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For each house,” Beleth confirmed. “Our road here begins anew.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth stilled and remained silent, sitting down into the teacher’s chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still springy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes,” he replied. “We could never find one quite like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the cool morning light, her brother sat there, face downcast with longing and wistfulness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beleth, try as she might, stood in the entrance unfeeling and empty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Felix, is it?” Beleth questioned, holding a training sword in her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here to spar?” Felix responded sharply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Good old Felix. “Yes. We didn’t get a chance to cross blades at the mock battle.” Beleth’s eyes gleamed, and continued, “I saw you duel some of the other students. Thought I could get an appraisal on your skill.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re ready too,” Felix nodded in approval, eyes scanning the training armor already on Beleth’s body. He stopped his assault on the training dummy, before turning to Beleth. “Come at me then!” He rushed forward to meet Beleth’s blade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beleth crouched slightly, catching the first few blows with ease. She didn’t bother trying to break Felix’s guard, instead opting to practice her brother’s favored style of defensive play.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or as she liked to call it, “Be boring and let the opponent stab on your sword.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her sword flickered out, creating some space between Felix and herself. “Impressive,” she commented. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re holding back,” Felix growled, another strike bouncing off Beleth’s defense. “Your brother’s the one to play defensively. Where’s that aggressiveness that you displayed on the battlefield?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beleth noted the rising sun. Guess it was time to finish this up anyway. “Here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She burst right then forward under Felix’s next strike, driving a hard fist into the padding around his stomach. Her sword whipped up to Felix’s neck. “Checkmate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There we go,” Felix said in a strained voice, grinning. His neck was tight and breathing shallow, probably by instinct so that the training sword’s edge wouldn’t touch his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beleth released the sword from Felix’s neck. “Your stomach okay?” she questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix waved her off. “Fine, thank you. I could tell you pulled that punch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That obvious, huh?” Beleth laughed. She turned around and called out. “Sorry Byleth, next time perhaps!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth came out of the shadows, face showing the slightest hints of disappointment (such an improvement from their first run!). “Shame,” he said. He must have noted the shock from Felix, because he continued,  “Assassin training if you are wondering. I look forward to our match.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Felix said slowly with bewilderment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth bowed and broke into a sprint towards the dining hall, coattails flapping behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth strode into the Black Eagle classroom, stepping into position beside Jeritza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeritza gave a nod in return, then went back to reorganizing his notes. When the church bell rang, he called for the class to begin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth’s eyes scanned over the Black Eagle students. Their attention was devoted to Jeritza’s lecture, parchment and quill out for notes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was odd, to not be the one up there teaching. He missed not being the one primarily involved in the students’ growth and learning. He longed to see that spark of understanding, how his student’s faces would light up when he managed to explain something in a way that would just </span>
  <em>
    <span>click</span>
  </em>
  <span> in their minds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sound like a teacher,” Sothis sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This sentimentality was rather new, wasn’t it? A final fading gift from the future’s past.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, that would be my occupation,” Byleth replied back in his mind. He had already conditioned himself to expect Sothis’ sudden appearances; his face remained stony in front of the classroom. “We’ve been over this multiple times.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth turned his attention back to Jeritza’s lecture, Wind spell already active to take notes for the sleeping Lindhart. When Jeritza finished, he beelined to Linhart’s table, dropping the notes off at his table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll give him mercy today,” Byleth nodded towards Caspar. “In the future, he’ll have to copy it off of someone else though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caspar nodded. “Say, while you're here, could you help me with this topic? I’d ask Linhart, but he’s refusing to wake up right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An undetectable smile ghosted upon Byleth’s lips. “I am at your service,” he bowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-----------------</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I tried deviating a little from canon and adding my own scenes, although they probably got a little repetitive. Do you prefer the canon divergence? Leave a comment down below!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bandits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember how I said I would rewrite this story? I will, but I think I'll probably charge on ahead with this one, at least until the time skip. Hopefully, this will give me a rough outline to base the second draft off of. I might change characterization heavily and create plot holes, which I hope to address through comments. </p><p>Regardless, enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hello, parental figure!” Beleth chirped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back, problem child,” Jeralt sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he didn’t even miss a beat! Beleth internally sniffled. Starloon would have been so proud...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up from the various papers on his desk. “You two seem well. Are you adjusting to life at the monastery?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not quite,” Byleth responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I didn’t expect it would be easy on you,” Jeralt shrugged. “When we were mercenaries, I handled everything. I thought being thrown into a swarm of noble brats to teach would be a bit much for you. It seems I was right to worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth knew that it wasn’t the foreignness that was giving herself and her brother trouble. It was the opposite: the déjà vu that each face and location brought to both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that he would be able to know that though. “A kind thought. But there’s no need to worry about us. We’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I know you kids are tough,” Jeralt said with a small smile. “By the way, I heard about those bandits. Your first assignment is to take them out, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ones that attacked at Remire, yes,” Byleth confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt nodded. “That’s fairly routine for you by now, but don’t forget it’s the first real taste of battle for those brats. It’ll be tougher to sleep at night if you let one of your little pupils die, so stay vigilant and lead them well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt sighed, sitting back down into his chair.  “I wish I could offer you my support, but Lady Rhea won't allow it. For now, I'll try to figure out what she wants from you.” He looked at the twins with intensity. “I don't mind you settling into your life here, but don't let your guard down. Ever.” He said the last word sharply and with emphasis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They should fear our instruction more than the bandits, considering that it’ll be similar to yours,” Beleth laughed. Jeralt’s Mercenaries were famous for a reason, after all. “We’ll keep them safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt nodded. “Good luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth bowed loosely, a gesture gained from Starloon no doubt, and hopped out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That boy and his fascination with windows,” Jeralt lamented, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re practical,” Beleth shrugged.  She could spare her father and go down the stairs, but where’s the fun in that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starloon did call her chaotic good after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she followed her brother through the window, she could almost hear her father’s internal suffering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So much excitement,” Beleth murmured, taken slightly aback. She watched the students drift away to the dining hall, trying to remember if they were quite as eager in her past lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps we are a bit overly excited, but remember that we have the knights on our side.” It seemed Dimitri overheard her. “All should be well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri paused, his eyes lighting up. “Ah! And speaking of the knights, I heard that Jeralt is once again one of the Knights of Seiros. Perhaps we'll have the good fortune of seeing you two fight side by side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth shook her head. “Sadly, my father was sent away on another mission. I apologize if you were looking forward to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, of course,” Dimitri deflated, Much like a kicked puppy would. “I apologize for letting my childish whims get the better of me. In all honesty, I'm a bit jealous. My parents are no longer around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah Sothis, her heart couldn’t take that look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Ashe looks similar when he’s sad, but she would rather not see that expression on either of their faces).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, no need to worry!” Beleth quickly amended, quietly panicking inside. “I’m sorry I brought up painful memories.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri shook his head. “I'm sorry to bore you with such things.” He gestured to the dining hall. “Dinner is waiting. Eh, Professor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth watched Dimitri walk on ahead, heart aching.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can’t do anything for his past,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sothis’ voice appeared gently in her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“All you can do is fix the future that is to come.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth bopped her head slightly in wary understanding, exhaling slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, it was the one message fate always left her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Teach,” Claude beckoned. “Glad you could make it. We've been waiting for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth stopped his path towards the dining hall, swinging wildly into a 180-degree turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems the knights have our foes cornered,” Lorenz reported, brow raised in what was no doubt bewilderment. “They are in Zanado–the Red Canyon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's bandit time?” Raphael cheered. “That sounds like real knight work. Let's get to it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm itching to put my skills to the test as well,” Leonine grinned. “We have to win so Captain Jeralt can see how much I"ve learned!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought Jeralt wasn't coming with us,” Ignatz said, unsure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth nodded. “My father will not be joining us. He is tied up with another mission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignatz nodded.“Either way, I'll give it everything I've got.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” A grin flickered across Byleth’s face, similarly to how Starloon used to. “On another note, I managed to snag some of my Father’s mercenaries to give me a report of the area.” He formulated a map into the center of the group. “There’s a back road that we can use to flank the enemy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth eyed the rest of the Golden Deer. “That,” he clapped, “is where the Golden Deer come in. The Black Eagles and Blue Lions will be holding the main path. We figured that your house has a little more versatility, which landed you the flanking job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um... Even if I go, it's not like I'd be of any use…” Marianne trailed off, going silent once the attention turned to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's enough of that,” Lysithea reprimanded. “If we don't work together and give it our all, we are doomed to fail.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Especially since you're our only healer,” Byleth nodded, frowning in thought. He’d have to change that soon, most likely through Lorenz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth winced as Marianne shirked away. It took a second for Byleth to realize that he was frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good job, you hurt the poor girl,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sothis sighed, voicing Byleth’s thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can be pretty intense sometimes, Lysithea,” Hilda said, oblivious to Sothis’ voice. “But I agree! Let's do our best!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope we do well,” Byleth nodded, frantically trying to recall Marianne’s favorite gifts. He was determined to make it up to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we fight half as well as we chatter, we'll be fine,” Claude shrugged. “C'mon, Teach. Lead the way.” He gestured towards the dining hall expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even after all these years,” Sothis sighed, floating a little ways away from Byleth’s horse. “It disturbs me that we will be taking children into battle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth hummed in agreement, inspecting his sword in the morning sun. They had just arrived at the Red Canyon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember, Time Pulse is at your disposal, should you require it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I sincerely hope I don’t,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he replied with a wince. He called upon Sothis’ power, feeling a comforting pull in response. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Such power in my hands…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He let that thought trail off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That, and you are a resource hoarder,” Sothis grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth hopped out of the horse, using Wind to make his coat flair behind him. “For the better, perhaps,” Byleth muttered out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Sothis rolled her eyes. “Showoff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, Teach!” Claude hailed Byleth over to the mass of Golden Deer students. He gestured to the Red Canyon. “So this is the Red Canyon? Doesn't look red to me... Anyway, let's get things started. Looks like the thieves have been driven back. That's what we last heard, so no surprise there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. “There’s that back road you were speaking of. I did my own digging to confirm it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth nodded in confirmation. “But first, that bridge.” He pointed to the bridge in the distance. “We’ll let the Blue Lions and Black Eagles take point. They have more physical units that can hold the line.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In that case, are we putting Lorenz and Raphael upfront?” Claude asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better keep them in reserve,” Byleth shook his head. “You’ll be attacking the flank yourselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not joining?” Claude asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beleth will join you,” Byleth nodded. “Within our mercenary group, her reputation precedes her as an offensive prodigy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, I think I heard something like that,” Claude shrugged. “Stay safe out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth knew that more likely than not, that information came from Claude’s research on the twins, not from a rumor he happened to overhear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ask the same of you,” Byleth replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold the line! We don’t want to give up this chokepoint!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard swung her training axe, the sheer momentum enough to send the offending bandit clean over the bridge railing and into the abyss below. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Front line, switch with Team B!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth’s calls rang out clearly across the bridge. Soon enough, Sylvain and Felix advanced slightly in front of Edelgard and Dimitri. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finishing off his last opponent, Dimitri jogged back, falling in step with Edelgard. “I know they are just thieves, but this never gets any easier for me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must steel yourself if you are to become a future king,” Edelgard reprimanded. “It is regrettable, but there was no other way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No other way,” Dimitri repeated slowly, trailing off. He seemed unconvinced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mages, fire on the advancing line!” Byleth called out. Crackling thunder came down with force, sending plumes of dirt upwards. Sylvain and Felix made quick work of the weakened enemies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to the royal duo with a nod. “A wonderful thing, being able to conserve spell stamina,” he quipped. “Good job on keeping the opponents at bay by yourselves.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was surprised at the effectiveness of the Professor’s recommendation to use training weapons. Iron weapons would have been easier to kill with. However, with her and Dimitri’s sheer strength, the blunt trauma from the training weapons alone was more than enough to hold the enemy line, with the added bonus of being easier to wield.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard felt healing magic wash over her, mending small cuts and bruises that she didn’t even realize were there. “Seeing as you don’t look too beaten up, I’ll top you off for now. Lindhard and Mercedes could use a break.” He shrugged lightly. “Let me know if you need more healing. And don’t be afraid to use a vulnery if you need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flashed a large gold bullion from out of his pocket. “Petra managed to get this using the key a bandit dropped. Don’t go overboard, but we can afford your safety.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard could hear the implied </span>
  <em>
    <span>luckily</span>
  </em>
  <span> under Byleth’s slight laugh. Something to do with church funding perhaps? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d hope that the church would give you enough gold to purchase necessities,” she prodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you know,” Byleth’s smile began to show hints of strain. “I’m sure we’ll get more eventually. That is actually a hidden second reason for the training weapons.” He shook his head, “Sorry, but try not to worry. I’ll make sure we always have a reserve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Professor,” Dimitri said. “We are sure that your leadership will bring us safely to the end of the battle. Nonetheless, I have found the usage of training weapons to be a valuable asset.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth nodded back with a frown, obviously deep in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard narrowed her eyes slightly. She wondered where the money went if the church couldn’t provide basic supplies for their missions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More likely than not, it would lead to another indicator of the church’s corruption.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep up the pace! We’ve almost cornered them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude rushed forward in response to Beleth’s call, already used to the pace that she was setting. Ranged units engage, melee units follow up before the enemy can approach. Keep the line rolling forward, then spread out and collapse onto a group of enemies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to admit, even though he had his doubts, the plan was rather good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped briefly to let two arrows fly loose. Lorenz quickly followed up, his spear crashing into the bandit’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a noble's duty to guard the welfare of the people. Nothing personal.” Lorenz grimaced, kicking the body aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude’s sword snapped up, whipping around him and meeting empty air. He relaxed when he saw Beleth bobbing up from a duck, hands up placatingly. “Apologies if I startled you,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What worried him was that he didn’t even hear her approach. He took a step backward, willing himself to put away his sword and pick up his bow. No need to show hostility to someone who was currently your ally after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah there Teach!” Claude laughed, keeping the nervousness out of his voice. “You might not want to sneak up on me like that. We royalty are tightly wound when it comes to this sort of thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She frowned slightly and turned to watch Raphael and Lysithea overtake them. They circled around another bandit engaging Lorenz. The poor man stood no chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bow formation, facing Northwest!” she called, “Archers take point, melee at base!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a slave driver, you know that Teach?” Claude sighed. He smiled to ensure that she didn’t take it as an insult; she seemed fine with friendly ribbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rethinking my invitation to be a Golden Deer professor?” Beleth laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude shook his head, running to join Ignatz upfront. Claude watched him sink an arrow into a mage, the man stumbling before falling to Claude’s own arrow. Turning around, he saw Hilda take out an unlucky swordsman, training axe sending the man flying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Male Teach was right. Beleth’s offensive tactics were a terror on the battlefield.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can feel that power too, can’t you?” Sothis asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth pulled on Time Pulse, the gentle humming in the air vibrating faster in response. “We still don’t know why,” she murmured. “Even after so long, we’ve only managed to recover a few of your memories.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then that tragic route...” Sothis trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth remembered. The one time she turned against Edelgard, sided with the church. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That path only led to bloodshed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To live in a world without all four,” Beleth sighed. “I don’t know if I could do it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll take the information and move on.” Sothis grimaced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teach?” Claude called, jogging towards Beleth. “What are you doing here? We should get back to the academy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth gave one last look at the imposing cliffs. A flicker of red marred the cliffs, a memory from a distant past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” she nodded. She turned dramatically, coat flapping outward behind her, listening wistfully to Claude’s laughter about her dramatics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memory was slotted snugly against the pile of similar others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On our way out, I had the chance to observe the Red Canyon... Did you notice anything, Professor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth stopped his humming and looked up, meeting Edelgard’s gaze. “The ruins?” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard nodded with a pleased smile. “The area was covered in ruins, each more curious than the last. They did not match the architectural style of any era or culture within the Empire. Or across all of Fódlan, for that matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard’s eyes glinted. “That can only mean one thing... The valley's civilization must have flourished and fallen in the distant past, long before the Empire was established. Who do you think lived there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A culture long since perished,” Beleth said, drawing her horse up beside the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, it's possible they weren't even human,” she hummed. “Perhaps their remnants still influence this world...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edelgard, Professors,” Dimitri nodded, pulling his own horse alongside the group. “I trust you are well and unharmed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard tensed slightly. “There's no need to state the obvious, Dimitri. But tell me... Why the concern? Perhaps you doubt my abilities? If so, your lack of insight is disappointing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's...not what I meant.” Dimitri sighed. “If I've offended you, I hope you'll accept my apology.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That pause and Edelgard’s posture… Byleth forgot the chemistry that the two had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” Edelgard dismissed. “I should return to my position.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri hummed, watching Edelgard walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, puppy love?” Beleth teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aahaha!” Dimitri laughed. “Now, that's a lark. I had no idea you had a sense of humor, Professor. I'll tell you all about it...some other time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “Anyway, I should return too.” He nudged his horse away from the duo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An unpleasant feeling bubbled in his chest. They formed a phantom tightness, intensifying then ebbing when it came to the forefront of his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” he murmured, voice airy. “It’s been a while since I’ve felt this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say something?” Beleth said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth loath to admit it. However…. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sister dearest,” he said reluctantly. “Perhaps you may be right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth’s eyes widened fractionally, all theatrics and exaggeration gone.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I used training weapons in my playthrough, so I thought I would place that here in the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Rebellion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fate dictates that some things are unavoidable</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I don't like interfering in squabbles between noble brats," Byleth read. "But the parents complain if I don't. It's annoying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that a note from Shamir?" Beleth asked, leaning over. She dropped her own note back into the advice box, cursive swirls decorating the parchment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth smirked. "Perhaps it could be entertaining to make the parents fight instead." he sang, penning the words down in neat print.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth's eyes widened at the words. "We can't be encouraging that!" she hissed. "Cross it out, cross it out!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah," Bylteth hummed. "I got this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grunted as Beleth threw her weight onto him, her hands pushing down on Byleth's shoulders in an attempt to jump higher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Professors?" Mercedes said in surprise. "Is everything alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We good," Byleth confirmed with a lazy smile. He threw the card into the advice box, keeping a hand on Beleth's shoulder to keep her from jumping up and catching it. It landed neatly into the slit, aided by a Wind spell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Byleth," Beleth whined. "We can't give bad advice like that!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth patted his sister on the head placatingly. "I am a wonderful advice giver." He looked up to Mercedes. "Don't you think so Mercedes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercedes sighed. "Please don't bring me into this Professor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your brother gives good advice," Shamir nodded, lining up beside Beleth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth's next shot went wider than her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He WHAT now?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Professors," Rhea nodded. "I have a new mission for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have received reports that Lord Lonato has rallied troops against the Holy Church of Seiros," Seteth said gravely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who is Lord Lonato?" Byleth inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seteth internally scoffed. He could admit that the professors had an aptitude for battle. However, he still has no idea why they are allowed, much less encouraged, to have a professorship position at the most prestigious school in Fodlan when they have such large gaps in knowledge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Lord Lonato is a minor lord of the Kingdom," Rhea explained, unconcerned of Seteth's plight. "He has been showing hostility towards the church for some time now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A vanguard unit from the Knights of Seiros is already on its way to his stronghold, Castle Gaspard," Seteth explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He managed to keep most of his animosity out of his voice, if only in respect for Rhea. "Lord Lonato's army is nothing compared to the knights. It's quite possible the rebellion has already been suppressed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even so, I would like for you to join the Blue Lion class to travel with the knights' rearguard to deal with the aftermath," Rhea explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"War zones are unpredictable," Seteth sighed. At least the students would be well taken care of, assuming he wasn't a traitor. "We do not expect you will have cause to battle, but be prepared for the worst."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me. You sent for me, Lady Rhea?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea gestured towards Catherine's entrance. "This is Catherine. She will be leading the knights whom you will be accompanying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice to meet you." Catherine nodded. "We've heard a lot about you. If you need anything, just ask."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She is one of our bravest knights, and that is no small feat," Rhea praised. "Only an exceptional few have what it takes to join the Knights of Seiros. This mission should prove useful in demonstrating to the students how foolish it would be to ever turn their blades on the church…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seteth swore he saw a flicker of a frown pass across the male twin's face, but dismissed it as his own bias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can count on us," Byleth affirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth, who remained silent through the exchange, merely bowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There is solitude on the battlefield...but there are limits to what one can achieve alone," Jeritza turned to Beleth. "To be stronger, more efficient...visit the battalion guild."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Battalions?" Beleth winced, mentally checking her funds. "I wonder if I can afford that..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would Lonato incite such a reckless rebellion?" Ashe muttered, troubled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should know more about that than any of us, Ashe," Catherine said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I don't," Ashe replied sharply. "Lonato never mentioned anything of the like to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He probably didn't want you getting caught up in his own personal vendetta," Dimitri suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What vendetta?" Byleth asked. The specifics of each event were always a little hard to keep track of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How much do you know about the Tragedy of Duscur, Professor?" Catherine asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's when the king of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus was...was murdered by the people of Duscur. It happened about four years ago..." Catherine hesitated, looking towards Dimitri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri sighed. "It's OK, Catherine. Please, go on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right," Catherine nodded doubtfully. "Well, Lord Lonato's son, Christophe, was accused of being involved in that whole awful affair. He was executed by the church."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I take it that a trial took place?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catherine nodded. "I assume so, but I was only briefly involved."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed. "Whatever the truth behind that incident may be, Lord Lonato has harbored resentment towards the church ever since. Well... To be more specific, his grudge isn't only against the church. It's also against the one who turned Christophe over to them..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Report!" A church soldier ran towards the group, panting. "The enemy is approaching! They can't be avoided. Their numbers are far greater than we predicted. They used the fog to slip past the knights' perimeter!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fantastic," Byleth sighed. He turned to Catherine. "I'll catch up with my sister and the rest of the Blue Lions and loop back to you. Dimitri, I assume you're coming?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right behind you Professor," Dimitri affirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hate fog," Beleth grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, you've said that before," Felix sighed. He swatted at a silhouette, the jolt in his arm signaling that he hit his mark. "Quit being melodramatic and focus on fighting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Felix," Beleth moaned. "I can't see your beautiful face!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At times like these, she was almost worse than Sylvain. "Go bother someone else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, sorry," Beleth said, voice sullen. Her face fell back to her normal deadpan look, resuming their previous silence save for the swinging of swords and the occasional spell from the Professor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least she stopped her antics when he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The fog's lifting," Beleth noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked over to Felix, nudging his latest kill. "Seems like the fog was coming from this dark mage," she nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning to Felix, she said, "Join Sylvain and clean up the east for me, please. I'm going to join the northern group and push ahead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright," Felix replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She winked back. "Don't miss me too much now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched the Professor walk off to join the boar prince with a cordial nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix shook his head. What a troublesome woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My respects to your cause!" The flat of Beleth's blade bashed a militia member in the head. He crumpled under the blunt force, a wind spell tying rope around his limbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dedue!" Beleth called. "Are the other's still subdued?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They are still incapacitated, Professor," Dedue nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, good. Keep making sure that they don't pose a threat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I appreciate this, you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth turned to Ashe with a flicker of a smile. "I have great power," she said. "I am lucky to be able to spare even a few lives."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when her strength fails to outpace her foes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, she won't hesitate to strike with extreme prejudice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One day I wish to be like that," Ashe said. "To have enough power to help everyone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth internally chuckled at the irony of that statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, then turned her attention to the north. "Lonato is to the North. I'll need your help if we are to come to a bloodless resolution. Can I count on you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Ashe nodded. "Together!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A well-placed wind spell knocked Lonato clean off his horse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hook responded to his next charge, Beleth narrowly bobbing around the steel spear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An iron sword swiped at Lonato's arms and limbs, hoping to debilitate him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth's foot whipped forward into Lonato's chest, the chest plate denting from the impact. She held a sword at his neck. "Don't make me kick you around again," she half sighed, half pleaded. "I'm running out of tricks here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't surrender," Lonato growled, batting the sword away with the back of his gauntlet. "No matter how many times you knock me down, you won't force me to bend. You have been deceived by that witch... I will show you the truth!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scrambled for his lance, swiping the point up at Beleth's neck. She blew it away with a wind spell, hands flying outward in a grand gesture. Her eyes shone brightly, showing no hints of fatigue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe turned around, grimacing. The fighting immediately became more intense as they approached Lonato. As soon as the professor was tied up trying to subdue Lonato, the Blue Lions were pushed back and were given the order to fight back with a disregard for sparing lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's either us or them," Ashe reassured himself, ignoring the waver in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe cursed his lack of power, looking away as another arrow flew true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe spun around and released an arrow at Lonato's chest plate, earning a grunt from the man as he stumbled back. "Please surrender, Lonato! Whatever your reason for doing this, we can still talk it out!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell your professor to stand down, Ashe," he spat with exertion. "I must destroy these evil-doers by any means necessary!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What drove you to do this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rhea is an infidel who has deceived the people and desecrated the goddess! We have virtue and the goddess herself on our side!" Lonato roared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even if all that's true, dragging the townsfolk into it like this isn't right!" Ashe said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enough." Lonato exhaled heavily. "If that is how you feel, prepare yourself! I'm putting an end to this!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ashe! Get down, that's-!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe turned and immediately felt lightheaded as a wave of heat washed over him. He blinked heavily, smoke stinging his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blaze," his mind supplied for him. Lonato must have had a battalion on him, hiding in the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe waited for a beat, trying to give the ringing in his ears a chance to die down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lonato's voice rang over the smoke. "Your Highness... I cannot stop here... For my child, and for the people of Fodlan. If you will not stand aside, then I have no choice but to cut you down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coughing, Ashe crouched low, searching for the source of Lonato's voice. He could make out the silhouette of Dimitri and Lonato 40 meters away, locked in a duel. His professor was nowhere to be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The screams of the fallen echoed around him. The ringing wasn't from the explosion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lonato's spear crashed into Dimitri, sending his prone form flying into a tree. He groaned, head rolling to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I apologize, Your Highness. It is regrettable that we should cross swords like this. I promise that I will not make your sacrifice be a vain one." Lonato raised his spear up, the tip glinting in the setting sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A beat later, an arrow was through Lonato's neck. A Wind spell sent the corpse flying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe's hands shook as the full implications of what he did came crashing down upon him. His bow, still outstretched, clattered to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ashe! Ashe, hey-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lonato, I…" he stumbled forward, falling to his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to do it. If he waited any longer, more would die, wouldn't they?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's always another way," his mind whispered. "You just didn’t want more blood on your hands."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what's one man's life compared to his hundreds of people!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He numbly followed the arms that pulled him a second later, a smaller, brief wave of heat following. "Dedue! Get us some cover!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small part of his brain identified that as his professor's voice, no doubt struggling to keep the two of them alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ashe. Hey, Ashe,” the professor shook lightly. “We need to move,” she said, voice wavering slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe gave a small nod, He curled further into the professor's cloak in an attempt to block out the pounding in his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Dimitri came to, the first thing he noticed was a heavyweight draped over his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri grunted, hands grasping something wet and warm as he roughly shoving the offending object off. He got up shakily, jabbing the blunt end of the spear into the ground as he hobbled upright. He looked down.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lonato.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite showing no signs of life, the late lord’s armor was more or less intact besides a few dents. Turning the body over with his foot, Dimitri saw the source of the pool of blood that threatened his footing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dimitri?” Beleth called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri turned his head. The professor, holding Ashe close to her chest, limped over to Dimitri’s location. Dimitri flushed slightly as the professor combed a hand through his hair, quickly hissing instead when her hand ran over a spot that was already turning purple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth clucked disapprovingly. “You really need to be more careful out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri wordlessly looked away. Beleth’s sigh tickled his cheek before a rush of relief overtook his body, Heal working to mend some of the damages his body sustained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth passed Ashe into Dimitri’s arms. “Take him to Ingrid, please. Tell her to bring Ashe back to the convoy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri gingerly slung Ashe’s shoulder over his back, hands shaking slightly in effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go, Ashe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be departing to give the archbishop a report," Byleth stated stiffly. He opened his mouth again, then closed it into a grim line. He turned and walked towards the audience chamber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why…" Ashe murmured. Why did this happen? Lonato was always such a kind man... Everyone in the village…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He choked up, drawing away from Mercedes who had placed a hand on his shoulder. "They...they were so nice to me. And I...I killed them." The last part was barely above a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey. There was-" Sylvain began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I killed them all! I had to, I know I had to... I know that! But still... look at the blood on my hands. The blood of my country..." Ashe broke out into a single </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, don't beat yourself up, Ashe," Dimitri sighed somberly. "We did what had to be done."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm...I'm sorry. I shouldn't be bothering you." Ashe took a step away. I'm...I'm going to check on the town. I hope my brother and sister are OK."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group watch Ashe all but run out of the Entrance Hall doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come, Annie. Let's back some sweets for when he comes back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right," Annette said, eyes flicking upward. She followed Mercedes towards the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll see you around, Professor," Sylvain nodded. He turned and went in the direction Felix left in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That...that was my first time killing civilians too…" Dimitri said once everyone left. "Those who I'm sworn to protect."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lonato forced our hand. I'm afraid that's our current reality of war."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you insane?! Those weren't knights or soldiers, but fathers and sons! We...we shouldn't have killed them. We should have found another way…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri slumped over. "I...I'm sorry. It's not fair for me to blame you for the circumstance. I know that you tried to have as many people spared as possible. I know that if we hadn't...done what we did, even more civilian lives would have been lost. At least, my mind understands that. But...my heart... Professor..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth winced. She reached for the tiny wisps of melancholy that stuck to the corners of her mind, pulling on them and fanning them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart twinged for those lost, but that was all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Those in power, no matter the era, always claim they fight for a just cause. That they take life to protect it," Dimitri continued. "But... Is it truly OK to take any life you please, all in service of some implacable 'just cause'?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even after witnessing the change brought by Edelgard's war, Beleth still didn't have an answer for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lord Lonato didn't take up arms out of a lust for power. He simply believed his cause to be just. Who's to say it wasn't?" Dimitri laughed bitterly. "Maybe we didn't have to cut him down like that. Maybe we could have reached a mutual understanding...found a path of peace," Dimitri said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth nearly chucked at the irony of the statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...I have to believe that." Dimitri said with quiet resolve. "Perhaps the notion sounds laughable to you. Mere lip service to naive ideals. But I can't believe otherwise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hold onto that belief," Beleth stated. "If more people thought that way..." Footsteps cut off her thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry to intrude," Catherine cut in, "but this incident may be more serious than anticipated."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held up a scroll of parchment. "I found this on Lord Lonato. It's a note that mentions a plan to assassinate Lady Rhea. We can't tell who sent it, so the source is suspect, but the content is too disturbing to ignore. We must report this to Lady Rhea right away."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catherine shook her head in worry. "I hope that it's nothing..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My brother is already upstairs," Beleth nodded. "We better hurry if we want to catch him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth turned to Dimitri. "I apologize, but may I handle this first?" She would have preferred to stay behind, but Beleth didn't want to get on Rhea's bad side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not this run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course," Dimitri bowed. "I'll… I'll be off. Thank you, professor."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Angst is still something I need to work on; I don't feel as if I properly captured it :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Late Night Spar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beleth makes a surprise visit to Byleth's late-night training sessions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I heard some of the students were...hesitant about fighting militia,” Rhea said. “However, we must punish any sinner who may inflict harm upon believers, even if those sinners are civilians.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her expression darkened. “I pray the students learned a valuable lesson about the fate that awaits all who are foolish enough to point their blades towards the heavens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth nodded, keeping the discomfort off his face. The little slips of Rhea’s facade always reminded him of her ailment; the same that faced all dragons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pair of footsteps echoed up the stairs and into the audience chamber, followed by the </span>
  <em>
    <span>woosh</span>
  </em>
  <span> sound of his sister’s Wind spell. Beleth glided to a halt beside her brother, landing softly on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Rhea! You need to see this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whispers passed between Catherine and Seteth, Seteth’s expression darkening as he read the letter. “This was in Lord Lonato’s possession?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Catherine nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seteth quietly conversed with Rhea, then turned to the twins. “This letter contains a deplorable plot to target the archbishop on the day of the Goddess's Rite of Rebirth.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah right, sword time, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Byleth’s mind supplied. “The plan seems unrealistic at best... But a threat is a threat. We must maintain constant vigilance. To that end, I would like for you and your students to help with security on the day of the ritual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth pushed the plans of benching the sword to the side for now.  “We won’t let you down,” he bowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seteth nodded with a hint of approval. “The Rite of Rebirth is of paramount importance. It is when the Church of Seiros and its believers unite to pray for the return of the goddess. The archbishop and I will be confined to the Goddess Tower once the ritual begins. Of course, the knights will be on high alert as well, but there aren't enough of them to keep watch on every corner of the monastery. It is far from ideal to be forced to mobilize students, but the gravity of this situation requires that we all bend to avoid breaking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea smiled at Byleth’s words. “While there is no need to fear for my safety, we cannot turn a blind eye to those who would blaspheme so heinously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With any luck, this will all be for naught.” Seteth sighed. “Still, be on your guard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth paused mid-swing, drawing his sword back to a neutral position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He narrowed his eyes, coming to a complete standstill. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I swear I thought… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Byleth strained his ears listening for movement. The guards were already intimately familiar with his late night training tendencies, and it was unlikely that they would be sneaking around if they needed him. Byleth relaxed when he saw his sister enter the training grounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, I know staying up late is bad for me,” Byleth sighed. “I’ll start clean-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spar with me,” Beleth cut in. She looked down with glassy eyes. “Hand me a sword, feel free to use magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth raised an eyebrow, halfway through placing his sword back on the rack. Byleth knew his sister usually sided with Sothis when discussing his late night habits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That she would request a spar at this hour was most concerning…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Byleth said. He drew another sword from the weapon rack, tossing it over to Beleth. “Just know I won’t go easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth caught the blade with ease. She turned it over, regarding it idly. “You sound like Felix,” she noted, settling into a fighting stance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth couldn’t help the bitter smile that escaped his lips. He crouched low. “I suppose I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth sprung forward, blade striking soundly against Byleth’s sword.  Fire flickered along Beleth’s sword, warming the chilly night and threatening the Wind barrier that Byleth threw up. Byleth disengaged with Windboost, snuffing the flames out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmering ice flashed from Beleth’s hands, forming a loose ring around Byleth’s feet. Using wind to propel her body, she flicked her blade low at Byleth’s shins before circling around to strike at the blind spot in Byleth’s back. Without turning around, Byleth brought his sword up behind his back to solidly meet Beleth’s next strike. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of the twins were particularly “overpowered”, as Starloon put it, in terms of physical strength, speed, or magical might. Beleth could keep up with the speed of Assassins, while Byleth could stave off an attack about as well as a Great Knight, but in other specialties they were still slightly edged out by the best of the best. It wouldn’t be until they merged with Sothis that they would be able to truly take on entire armies single handedly and have the potential to win instead of survive.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not that I should doubt my sister’s abilities right now,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Byleth thought. He rubbed his shoulder gingerly where Beleth had landed a solid max range jab. Byleth skated backwards expertly, feet crossing on the ice that Beleth had created at some point to aid her mobility. As good as his skating skills were, Beleth was a monster on the ice, keeping in his blind spots and working around his guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now imagine what they could do with the Sothis’ powers and flight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byelth brought his sword up behind his back in response to the tell-tale </span>
  <em>
    <span>swoosh</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a sword strike. He was rewarded with another sharp pulse down his arm before he shifted the strike and crashed thunder at the former spot. Byleth used the reprieve to circle back towards the center of the training field.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re not dead yet? I’m genuinely surprised,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Starloon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come now,” Byleth taunted. “Surely you haven’t fallen that far out of practice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hint of Beleth’s playfulness and determination glimmered back into her eyes. “If you insist…” A sudden updraft made Byleth shield his face from debris. Training swords were ripped off their racks to form a loose ring around Beleth. She brought her sword up to the stance used by Swordsmasters, the other blades shivering in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well snap.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth made an undignified yelp as five swords crashed into the place he was currently standing, thunder already rippling from his fingertips.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Faster now! You won’t get a chance to spar like this for a while yet!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Starloon cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth let go of his sword, fingers falling naturally into the stance of the Mortal Savant. The released sword joined a ring like his sister’s, except it hovered over his own body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth thrust his arms outward, sending a burst of wind that scattered Beleth’s swords in varying directions. “This is what I’ve become!” He swept his hands upward, ice plumes bursting forth from the ground. Beleth jumped backwards, summoning fire that burst against an advancing ice wall. Each strike blew a hole through the ice, giving precious moments for Beleth’s swords to cut through the curling steam beginning to obstruct the duelists’ view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remember those stories that we found in Shambala, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth grunted, shifting a strike off his blade. For a brief moment, he was back in those dark caverns, his only company being the corpses that he left in his wake. “You mean the ones from the Outrealm research?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chrom and his Shepherds,” Beleth confirmed. “I wonder.” She slid back, flames licking at her fingers. “Can we truly change our fate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps not for some things. We hold less influence before we come to the academy, after all.” A jolt of numbness passed through Byleth’s body as a familiar face passed through his mind. He shook it off, throwing a thunder spell over the quickly melting ice walls.“Perhaps there will be the day where we could gain the power to prevent all the tragedies that precede our arrival, but until then, we must focus our efforts on shaping our students.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth remained silent, eyes dimming back to how they were at the beginning of the night. Byleth grunted as he warded a thunder spell, head swimming on impact.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m losing both battles now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Byleth’s own thunder spell dimmed out, reducing to a lingering flicker along his arms. His eyes refocused on an incoming sword breaking through the steam; he breathed out sharply as the sword collided with a hastily summoned ice shield and sent him flying into the training ground walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brought a hand up, redirecting the next two swords into the arena wall with ice walls. “Can I surrender?” Byleth offered half heartedly. He got up  with a groan while batting a spell and sword away. Staggering slightly, he took to the skies. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How bad could it be? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Beleth followed relentlessly, dropping the extra swords in favor for strong, powerful, handheld strikes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hissed angrily as he tried to swerve around a particularly fast strike, lashing out with his own sword for area control. The burn in his body from the aerial maneuvers reminded him why he waits for Sothis’ powers before attempting flight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth wobbled slightly on his landing, sword dipping to a defensive position. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My endurance isn’t what it used to be. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Byleth jumped back, aiming a risky Nosferatu to regain some of his strength. Beleth nimbly sidestepped the attack, casting her own Fire in Byleth’s general direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth dodged the attack easily, even in his weakened state. Beleth almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>jogged</span>
  </em>
  <span> forward, locking her sword against Byleth’s sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yikes. I know you are rusty, but to let her lose interest this quick…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Starloon muttered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t let us down now!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth grimaced slightly at the memory’s words. “I know you were trying to trigger the retreat,” Byleth said. “But even then we do not know if Lonato would have survived.” He parried Beleth’s blade upward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the issue,” Beleth said. She threw her sword straight and true; Byleth twisted uncomfortably in order to parry the strike. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Redemption, Byleth! Redemption for the blunder you made with me!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you made sure he did not suffer,” Byleth said, a little more forcefully this time. “Perhaps a swift death by a church soldier is kinder to church humiliation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care about him. You know this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth didn’t pause. “Then what is the matter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ashe killed Lonato. Were you unaware?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth narrowed his eyes. “Then we must strive to do better in the future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth scoffed quietly, only marked a sharp puff of hair coming out of her nose. “Do you know why Ashe killed Lonato?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth shrugged stiffly. Rolling his shoulders in agitation, he answered, “I assume he got past our defenses in that last gambit, and then threatened Ashe’s position.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shame we can't’ use rescue yet...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth replaced those thoughts with a wince at the soreness in his arms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is going to hurt in the morning.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just like the pain from killing your own--</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth shook her head; Byleth focused on the movement instead of his doubts. “He did it for the townspeople, Byleth. He did our job. To stop the fighting as fast as possible and with the fewest casualties.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And did we not do that job well?” Byleth asked, a desperate edge in his voice. “Incapacitated the militia instead of killing them, drew them away from towns and cities? Hundreds were saved by our precautions, even if we failed to save their leader.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And by trying to save Lonato, we risked hundreds more deaths,” Beleth said grimly. “We had the power, Byleth. Perhaps not to take on armies, but enough to take out one man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One man behind an army,” Byleth muttered halfheartedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“One man behind cannon fodder,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Starloon supplied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth sighed. “Both of us find some value to our condition, yes? The ability to cut a path for our students, unwavering, unflinching.” She sighed. “But where does that leave the rest of the world? Are we any better than the fallen house leaders if we strive blindly towards that future? Are we any better if we let good people die just so we can create a perfect utopia for our students?” Her voice remained even through the confession, speaking of the matter as if she was asking about the weather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to think that the future we are striving for is a good one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” Beleth reassured softly. “But we never stop to consider how we get there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like Edelgard. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Those were the words, heavy between them, but not said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lit the Crest of Flames up in her palm. “Look at the power we hold. Built layer upon layer through all these years. And not only power. We’ve built skills for diplomacy, science, arts,” Beleth stressed. Each word was punctuated with a new floating symbol, floating lazily around the twins. “We could bring the change they want. Quickly, and without millions dying.” Beleth circled around him, dispelling the pictures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why don’t we?” Beleth said. “Not only last week, but also in the next 6 years. We have the power, the knowledge. Why don’t we build that future for ourselves?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth opened his mouth to object, then hung his head. “I don’t,” he admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth sat down, motioning Byleth to follow. “I tried it once,” she admitted. “Took matters into her own hands. Dismantled TWISTD before the school year even ended. Sweet-talked Rhea into opening the borders and creating a modification of the merit based system. All without bloodshed and war, without our beloved students dying. They called me the incarnation of Sothis, a goddess intervening in a corrupt land to bring the perfect reality.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth let out a mirthless laugh. “So why did it feel so empty? Why couldn’t I enjoy our students’ smiling faces, free from war and grief?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because Edelgard and Dimitri married, and Claude left you for Almyra?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ever the man for humor brother. But no. Not quite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth hovered a small fire in front of him. “Then why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Similar to the moral behind the tale that Starloon used to tell. The one about the thieves who fought a twisted reality. The peace wasn’t their victory. ” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still struggle with my apathy,” Beleth continued. “Can’t bring myself to care strongly for things far outside our mercenaries, our students, and our father. I would sacrifice the world to see our students standing on their two feet, forging the world they want for themselves. I would sit in the shadows and let the hundreds die so Ashe could save Lonato. Everything I have done, I would do it again in a heartbeat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth smiled at Byleth’s wince. “You don’t have to say anything. I’ll give your bad social skills mercy just this once.” She stood up, and offered a hand to a scowling Byleth. “Just make sure you pull through with the students, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pull through, brother,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Beleth thought dryly as they made their way up the student dormitories. They spotted lights on during their walk back to their rooms, many distinct shadows shuffling in the candlelight. She pushed her regrets back easily into the corners of her mind, clearing her head for the task ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A little too easily,</span>
  </em>
  <span> a small part of her mind reminded her. A small mercy, that she at least wasn’t ignorant of her failings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth reached the door first, his hand hesitating at the door before relenting and knocking a little louder than he needed to. The subdued whispers inside were extinguished at the pounding at the door. Beleth turned her head slightly away from Byleth, hands mock-shielding her eyes from her brother’s view. Byleth’s eyes rolled, before snapping up when the creaking of the doorway hit his ears. Annete peaked out timidly, one of her hands clutched close to her chest.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professors! We, I, uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth held up a hand in a gesture of mercy. “We are not here to dismiss everyone back to their dorms,” she reassured. “Is there anything that you need?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annete looked down shyly, confirming Beleth’s assumption. “Would you like to come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth nudged her shell-shocked brother forward, knocking him out of his stupor. “That would be nice Annette,” Byleth shakily said. “That would be nice…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beleth sighed. “I apologize for my brother. He… does not do well in these situations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth glowered slightly at his sister. Annette smiled slightly, before opening the door more to let the twins in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth audibly inhaled before stepping into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entirety of the Blue Lions sans Felix and Dedue huddled inside Ashe’s room. Mercedes and Ashe were on Ashe’s bed, the former hugging Ashe gently and running a hand through Ashe’s hair. Annette joined the pair, sitting on the other side of Ashe. She awkwardly twiddled her thumbs, occasionally trying to introduce some semblance of normality through small talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A little too early to establish normality,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Beleth thought. Annette had the right idea; eventually, being coddled and treated like glass would become grating on the grieving person’s nerves. Wounds this fresh, however, required a balance of companionship and solitary rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The childhood-friends quartet, already familiar with loss, seemed to get the right idea. Dimitri and Sylvain sat off in the corner, each keeping an eye out for curfew patrols, occasionally covering candles when the torches of the night patrol flickered into view. Sylvain nodded at the twins before resuming his vigil.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ingrid took a different approach, flitting about while folding freshly dried clothes and organizing Ashe’s books. Annette also wandered over later, helping Ashe by creating cheat sheets and compiling notes. Beleth made a mental note to do the same with future lectures, even if she was planning to do so already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain gestured for Dimitri, and exited the room. Byleth followed like a lost puppy, Sylvain mercifully waiting. He whispered something to Byleth, elbowing Byleth softly and waggling his eyes. Byleth gave Sylvain a deadpan stare in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later, they minus Byleth reentered into the room, Felix and Dedue on their tail. Trays full of Ashe’s favorite dishes were precariously balanced on each of the boys’ arms. They were set down on Ashe’s desk, which was already lined with various gifts that Beleth suspected were from students from other classes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the dishes were set, Felix curled up awkwardly in a corner of the room. Beleth moved to take the seat Annette formerly occupied. She motioned to Dedue, who now without a task was standing unsure in the doorway, to sit beside either herself or Mercedes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dedue sat by Mercedes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jerk,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Beleth thought halfheartedly. She settled in for the night, arranging pillows that Byleth floated in (more than what the twins owned for sure; they’d have some furnishings to return later…).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth, for his part, joined Beleth opposite Ashe. She nuzzled sarcastically into her brother’s chest, before returning her attention to Ashe.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ll protect them,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sothis assured. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Daybreak will come yet.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever the cost.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>